SecondClass Concubine
by billismine
Summary: Inspired by Season 4. Sookie needs time to herself after the witch's war. She has forgiven Bill and informed Eric that 'it's over.' But later, she returns to the Compton Estate, asking a personal favor of King Bill. This is an opportunity to rekindle the affections of his beloved Sookie, but Bill is not at all sure, even a vampire king, can take on her unusual request.
1. Chapter 1

Second~class Concubine

Inspired by Season Four. Sookie needs time to herself after the end of the witch's war. She has forgiven Bill and informed Eric that 'it's over.' But later, Sookie returns to the Compton Estate with a very unusual favor to ask of King Bill. Even though Bill sees this as an unexpected opportunity to rekindle the affections of his beloved Sookie, Bill is not at all certain even a vampire King can take on her unusual request.

As always, my stories are for Mature readers: Adult language/graphic sexuality/mature content. Disclaimer: I own nothing. TB characters belong to CH, Alan Ball & HBO. All other characters are from my more than active imaginationJ Hope you will enjoy and please leave a comment on your thoughts to this story following the end of each chapter. And now…..

Second~class Concubine

Chapter One

"You have to say the words… _Say it!"_

"I - I want you… to suck my blood. Suck me. Until you are…satisfied," she sighed;

"Until… we are _both_ completely satisfied… And I -I want you to _fuck me!_ I want it.

_I want it more than anything!" _She whimpered.

"_Yes_…that's better," he smiled at her, his face, his eyes only inches from hers.

"Much… much better, baby." He said this with a soothing, melodious infliction in the tone his voice.

Looking deeply into his mesmerizing eyes, her disbelief that this was all about to begin again, begin anew, is suspended and melting away.

She is once again capable and susceptible to anything he asks of her. Anything at all.

No worries about the past or the future. Nor does Time even matter. There is no time in his presence. There is no other strength or power. There is only _now_ and the present moment between him. There is _only_ what _he wants. And she wants it too._

Her body trembles in anticipation of what she knows he will do to her.

It gets so much easier each time they meet. Incredibly, she realizes with the very first touch of his fingertips along her thigh, all the available blood seems to flow and concentrate straight into her vulva. Like a magnet, his touch draws a powerful pull on her physically and emotionally. Every time they are together, it takes less and less time for her to become completely sexually aroused. Completely turned on. After a few moments, she is unable to enunciate properly, form a word or even focus her eyes without closing them slightly. The pleasure of his touch is almost too much to bear.

Her head falls back in submission, surrender. Her chin is up.

Her skin breaks into a sudden warm sweat, her breathing becomes more labored, as he slides his hand downward, roughly grips hold of her naked mons, the palm of his hand fitted flatly against her tender skin, demonstrating his ability to consume her at his will. The wisps of hair across her forehead are plastered to her skin with perspiration.

Her lower body starting to tremble as the anticipation of him penetrating her flesh, in any way, is heightened in her awareness. A sweet torture when he waits for so long, listening to her panting. Listening to her heart pumping her blood. Her blood. The thing she knows he _wants. He needs. _Her mind races, shivers going down her spine as she is thinking what will he do to her next. And how soft or rough will he proceed. Will he bite her now?

Will he finger fuck her until she screams? Will he flip her over on her tummy and enter her without another word?

She does not know. She can only wait.

Her concentration is broken for the old goals of her life. Her free will is broken for anything else resembling the world she used to live in. That world is gone forever. Because of him. Now she is living in two worlds. Because she can no longer live without him. Can bearly function in world she grew up in. The world she has to go back to and live inside when he is done with her for the evening. When she is finally forced to leave the utter rapture of his presence.

But the 'real' world for her, is now _only_ _with him._ Wrapped inside his darkness.

_This _world _at night_ _with him_, with _her vampire_, is the only world that she craves. Everyday. Every night. She is hopelessly enveloped in his influence. And it is a sweet agony of need and desire.

Nothing she strains this night or any other night, will be denied. The power of his vampire mind is so strong against hers. The power of his vampire body so close, his muscles indenting her enclaved body, his tongue deliberately, slowly licking her neck.

His fangs fully exposed now, waiting against her throat like an animal ready to devour his shivering prey. She cuts her slanted eyes downward to watch to watch him. He pauses still. Then suddenly he lunges forward, forcefully entering her throat, piercing her jugular vein…as his naked manhood thrusts forward as well, penetrating into her moistened flesh. She gasps, as together these two sensations at once are always overwhelming in their intensity and she is overcome. Conquered. Subdued. Consumed.

This is what she _lives_ for now. Would _die _without.

She feels the powerful strength of his body as he presses himself deeper inside her, claiming her completely, his fangs a part of her now, his big hands like vices covering each one of her breasts.

The feeling so beautifully filthy as he his stroking her. So rich, so deep and all~consuming. Her reasoning for anything else quickly fluttering away like a feather drifting off sporadically, being cared by the directions of the wind that commands it. Sensible thought rapidly leaving her mind, and concentrated as always on the exquisite sensations he is stirring between her legs, inside her body. There is only the giddy sense of rapture and heat of her passion in being commanded by him. She welcomes it. She is consumed and buried with him inside his other~worldy powers, his black magic.

Technically, she is still a human being. But she wonders for how much longer?

Every time with him as he takes more and more of her blood, is like being pulled out to sea into a stronger and stronger unrelenting undertoe. A pull so irresistible. A pull so impossible to break. Every encounter, he goes a little further, moves a little closer in ravishing her more completely, sucking her blood, longer and longer.

Penetrating her mind and her spirit. Entering her body and it seems her very soul.

And she never wants it to end. When they are together, she cries to keep their connection until the very last moment.

The world is zooming in. The world is condensed into just the square inch of her torn open bloody throat. And her pulsating, orgasmic female parts. Her lips form into a perfect 'O' as she moans and he claims everything. Outward and inward, he claims everything he wants from her. Her heart beats for them both. She greedily pulls the vampire closer to her, wanting to remain _full _of him. _Full_ of his fangs, _full_ of his dick. Like a rubber band, stretched to its ultimate limit, her muscles go on contracting, and she is punched with a final lovely fluttering, the peak of her intense orgasm. A _feeling _so deep, so strong, it just goes on and on, as the vampire continues pumping her and sucking her blood. Over and over again. She cannot move. She does not want to move. With tears in her eyes, she moans softly into his ear.

"Good girl, Shelby…" he whispers finally, after pulling his bloody fangs from her skin; "you are _always, always … _my best girl…"

After a few moments, Shelby is able to catch her breath again, calming down from the ecstasy as he disengages himself from inside her body. She swallows hard. She watches him move away from her. It is so painful being separated from him. And part of her hopes he won't _glamour _away the memory of this night they have spent together.

Not this time. He told her, sometimes he takes it all away. Even the fang wounds.

He doesn't want her to remember everything he does to her. It is like a game for him, she knows. Part of his control. But please don't. Please.

Sadly she thinks, she wants to remember everything. Before it all begins again…

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Sookie was unexpectedly given the responsibility to train the new waitress at Merlotte's.

Her name was Shelby Garrett. And Sam had hired her the day before, not showing her around or telling her very much, at all, how the routine worked at Merlotte's.

Sookie sighed. Well… as Tara had pointed out, it was Sookie's turn to take a new employee under her wing and show them the 'ropes.' God knows, Sookie had not been around much lately to do anything work~related.

In fact, most of Bon Temps had been trying to get back to 'normal' after the awful witch's scare and all the horrendous things that had happened because of Martonia's possession. Sookie wanted to throw herself back into work and Merlotte's, as soon as possible. It had been very painful saying 'thanks, but no thanks' to both Bill and Eric.

Sookie knew she had done the right thing. She had had so much happen to her lately that she just could not think straight anymore when it came to either one of those vampires.

Forgiving Bill for lying to her and for every misstep that he had made while trying to keep her safe, had soothed Sookie's own soul. And had made Bill feel so much better.

She knew he loved her. And when he told her she was the 'love of his life,' Sookie knew he meant it. In her heart she knew that Bill had never meant to hurt her. There were unsolved things between them. But Sookie could not bring herself to handle one more thing at that moment. Her mind felt scrambled. On complete over~load. She had so many feelings to sort out.

What had she learned about that brief time with Eric? She asked herself, did truly understand why the affair with him had even happened? Did she even want to ponder it anymore? Her time with Eric had been brief. It was not anything like what she had had with Bill. But Sookie had to admit to always being curious about Eric. Yes, what they had shared together was incredible. Sexual. Raw. But was it really _love? Or _had it merely been the after effects of her drinking his 1000~year~old vampire blood?_ She had never felt that high on Bill's blood. _Some of her time with Eric had seemed like a dream.

On some level, Sookie knew she had used Eric to escape making any real decisions about her life, at all, after Bill had hurt her so deeply. And Eric's amnesia had only made things easier for her. Which is _not_ what a grown~up is supposed to do, Sookie thought to herself. After thinking about it a couple of days, she knew had acted no differently than her brother Jason. Using _sex_ as a way to avoid the difficult work of searching out what was really in her heart. The good and the bad. And what did she really want in her life?

It was not enough to just cry her eyes out, feeling so empty and forlorn about separating from Bill. Saying good~bye to the past was only the beginning. Sookie knew she had to start dealing with things head~on, as an adult. She _had_ to grow up. She had to stop making excuses for herself. And definitely stop hiding from the tough decisions.

Saying 'no' to both Bill and Eric was the beginning of her trying to move forward with some maturity. And it was so hard. So difficult without Gran to help her.

Gran's spirit had told Sookie not to be afraid to be _alone_ And for once, she had listened.

Yes, there are far worse things, Sookie thought to herself, than being alone. Her growth had been stunted enough already. Because she had never dated when she was a teen~ager. Could not date because of her ability to read those boys minds!

It was hard not having a boyfriend. Someone to help her understand the ways of boys/men, in general. Growing up without a father was partially responsible for her naivete. Her brother Jason had not been much help in that department. Sookie had longed for a companion. Like the other girls in her high school. Someone to share her insecurities with. Someone to hold you, hug you and vow to make everything all better.

It had been so wonderful being with Bill. She couldn't read his thoughts. And for the most part, at the start, their time together had been very nice. Comforting and funny and sexy and reassuring. Everything rolled into one. And Sookie had loved him.

And it was a little scary…being alone now. After having that mental and physical closeness with Bill. And even though, her time with Bill was so much more than just about the sex, Sookie had to admit to herself, that she really missed having the closeness of their sexual relationship. And Sookie guessed, well maybe, that's why she fell into bed so easily with Eric. She was still thinking about how and why it would have happened so quickly. What were the real reasons for it happening the way it did? It was frustrating trying to figure it all out. But she _had _to do it. She had to be a _woman_. She needed to sort things out, or she would never know what was truly in her heart. Yes, there are worse things than standing alone in life.

Like not having a job. Or family. Or friends who care about you. And Sookie had all of those things. Her love life was in shambles, sure. But that was _her_ fault. And no one else's. Maybe if she stood back from the edge ~ the edge of _vampire business…_

Bill and Eric ~ maybe then she could sort out her head and _listen to her own heart's desire. Begin thinking rationally! _Somehow, Gran was telling her this.

That was Sookie's immediate goal. Going back to work was the first practical step for her in leaving all the _craziness_ behind. Clear her head. And for her to be as _normal_ as she could be.

Sookie sighed and shook her head. Normal. At least she could think about something besides feeling sorry for herself. And getting a pay check at the end of the week is something she desperately needed. Money would be great to have, while she was trying to figure out what was best for her life.

Yes, Sookie Stackhouse needed a pay check pretty badly right then.

Shelby Garrett was standing at one of the back tables in Merlotte's, rolling silverware into napkins, as Sam had asked her to, when Sookie found her and walked back to greet her. She was an attractive girl, actually, a couple of years younger than Sookie. Dark hair that was cut in a bob, just above her chin. Dark eyes, that Sookie noticed were rimmed with slightly dark circles, as if the girl had had too many late nights. Which was strange because Shebly did not seem like the partying type, but she looked a little tired. She was also rather thin for her height, similar to Sookie in constitution. Sookie detected a little nervousness coming from her, which was understandable for the first full day on the job. And there was this pensiveness about her that Sookie picked up on right away.

Shelby seemed a very quiet person, very reserved. Sookie detected some aura of sadness about her. It seemed to linger inside her.

"Hey Shelby…I'm Sookie. Nice to meet you," Sookie smiled and extended her hand to the new girl; "I guess I'm trainin' you this week. Did Sam or anybody walk you around here yesterday and show you where our main station is? And the pick~up window?"

"Yeah…thanks Sookie," Shelby said, nodding, shaking hands. She looked at Sookie with her head slightly down, and peered up through her dark eye lashes; "Sam showed me the serving station. He said I-I can start with my own tables tonight…just one or two. I am _so_ nervous."

Then Sookie listened to Shelby's thoughts: **Damn! I don't want to screw this up! I need this job…**

Sookie reached out and patted Shelby's arm.

"Oh, you will do just fine, Shelby" Sookie smiled at her. "I'll help you all I can. We all will. Me. Sam. Arlene. Lafayette… you're gonna like it here. Sam's not as gruff as he seems, really. Where are you from, Shelby? Do you have people here in Bon Temps?"

Shelby seemed to relax a little as Sookie spoke to her. They started folding the silverware into the napkins together.

"Yeah…I grew up in Lake Charles. Went to school in Baton Rouge. But, I-I wanted to get away from there. So… I came here to live with my Aunt Melba," said Shelby; " She's my daddy's sister. We live on Drawbridge Road. Do you know it?"

"Sure," Sookie said glancing over at her. "Everybody knows everybody here. Miss Melba taught me in 5th grade. She was a very good Social Studies teacher. She's been retired now for a while, huh?"

"Ten years, Sookie."

"Yeah, I remember Miss Melba. She's very nice," said Sookie. "I hope you like livin' here, Shelby. Bon Temps is a very small place."

" I like it fine so far," said Shelby.

They went on rolling the napkins and talking for several minutes, until Merlotte's started to fill up gradually with more customers. Sookie shadowed Shelby for most of the late afternoon, showing her where everything was kept. And how to abbreviate the kitchen orders and assemble her trays with food. It was a typical Thursday, late evening, going into dusk.

At one point the golden sun always shone brightly through the western side windows. And either Sookie or Arlene would go over to the blinds and pull them shut. Usually, trying not to disturb any customers who were sitting in the booths along the windows. So when Sookie glanced over and saw a couple booths were empty, she took that opportunity to close all of the big wooden blinds, shutting out the glare from the sunset.

Sookie could not help thinking about Bill when the sun was setting. It was impossible not to think about him. Along 6 o'clock…6:30p.m….. She stared through the window for a moment. Her past with Bill, never seemed very far away at sunset. The sun burned so brightly for its last hoo~ray in the daylight sky, turning a glowing fiery ball of orange right before slipping down below the dark green tree line and disappearing altogether.

Night time was approaching…. Sookie could still feel the excitement of it. Those first few weeks when she had been breathlessly and fearlessly waiting for her vampire to arrive. Waiting impatiently to be wrapped in his love.

Sookie remembered the time when she and Bill were happily, blissfully together.

He would awaken from his long daytime rest to come and be at her side. She remembered the sensation of waiting for him, knowing that she would soon… very soon be in his arms once again….

"Shelby?" Sookie called, as Shelby was standing near by; "Would you please be an angel and help me close some of these blinds, hun? Nobody can see a thing on this side of the bar until the sun goes down… Shelby?"

Sookie looked around for the girl over her shoulder and noticed Shelby had tears in her eyes as she gazed out the windows. Suddenly Shelby turned and ran from the main dining room, past the bar and down the hallway.

"_Shelby! Shelby, what's wrong?" _Sookie hurried after her.

Shelby had run into the ladies room and shut the door behind her. Sookie grabbed the door knob and rushed inside. There Shelby was standing with her back against the wall, her hands covering her face, she was trembling.

"**Oh, I feel so sick! Sick! I can't do this again!** **God please… don't let me go to him tonight!"**

Shelby's thoughts were revealed to Sookie instantly. Sookie stared at the girl who was leaning back against the wall, the perspiration beading on her forehead. Sookie reached out, placing her hand on Shelby's arm and felt her shaking uncontrollably.

"It's a vampire, isn't it?" Sookie asked Shelby very quickly.

Shelby took her hands from her face. She grabbed Sookie's hand for support, looking into Sookie's eyes, unable to speak. She nodded her head, yes.

"Do you love him?" Sookie asked.

"He doesn't love _me_," Shelby said sadly; "H-he's only using me. For blood. And sex.

I know that. B-but…, _oh Sookie….I can't let go…."_

Shelby started crying, burying her face in Sookie's shoulder as she held on tightly.

[End of Chapter 1.…To Be Continued….] *Note: If my stories should disappear from this site, I can also be found on , , and eventually my wordpress blog which I plan to have up abd running by the end of the year:)


	2. Chapter 2

Second~class Concubine

[Warning: Mature adult language/sexual situations in this chapter. Please enjoy:)]

Chapter. 2

Bill Compton winked at the young shoe~shine boy as he snapped his buffing cloth to the side and stood up to admire his work, then looking back into the vampire king's eyes.

"Nice job, Mitch….as always," Bill said, giving his newly polished shoes one final inspection. Bill reached down into his pocket with his handkerchief and produced a silver dollar that he then tossed into the air at the shoe~shine boy. The boy watched the large silver coin as it momentarily spun in mid~air, then he caught it in his small hand.

Bill stood up and stepped down from the alleviated chair.

"Thank you, sir. Nobody has these but you, Mr. Compton," said the boy, gazing down at the shiny silver dollar, turning it over and over again in his fingers.

Bill smiled. "Well, I know you appreciate them, Mitch. And I have quite a supply."

Bill looked at the boy, then reached down to straighten the brim of the boy's baseball cap. Mitch looked up at the vampire king with admiring eyes.

"Sir? You got time to give me a chance to win some more of those coins you got, Mr. Compton?" the boy asked, looking up through his dark lashes. Bill chuckled lightly.

"I have a couple more in my pocket," Bill nodded; "Let's do this."

Mitch looked around to see if he had any waiting customers and there were none at the moment. He picked up his shoe~shine box and together the vampire king and the young boy walked just outside the main entrance of the Monroe Mall. Mitch was almost skipping as he hurried along side Bill, who was walking at an even, long~stepping gait. Bill buttoned his suit jacket against the brisk evening air as they stepped outside. They turned the corner together and Mitch dug down into his pocket and pulled out a handful of change that he had been working for all day. He quickly knelt down on the side of the building and tossed a quarter at the wall. The coin hit the mortar and landed back, five inches from the wall.

"Whoa! Double or nothing', sir! _Top that!"_ shrieked the boy, smiling.

"Good shot, Mitch," Bill confirmed.

Bill knelt down on one knee, reaching into his pocket again with his handkerchief, careful not to touch the solid silver coin with his fingers, then he tossed the coin against the side of the building as Mitch had done. The silver coin hit the wall then landed back further from the building than Mitch's, about six inches.

"Damn." Bill shook his head as he stood up. "Guess I'm out of practice tonight. You win, Mitch."

Mitch scrambled to pick up his winnings. "Thanks, Mr. Compton!"

"Don't thank me. You won, fair and square, Mitch," said Bill. "See you next time."

"Good night, sir," said the boy, tipping his hat slightly, smiling, picking up his shoe~shine box and running back around the corner and into the Mall. Bill watched him as he disappeared inside the automatic doors. Bill then turned, walking across the lit~up parking lot towards his waiting Escalade. His driver was already opening the back door for Bill, the Vampire King of Louisiana. Bill stepped inside the vehicle, unbuttoning his suit jacket.

Not winning a whole lot these days, Bill thought to himself. Certainly not winning Sookie's affections. The light mood that Bill had momentarily been in, just a few minutes earlier while playing a game with his shoe~shine boy, quickly faded as he thought of Sookie. She was never more than just a few minutes out of his mind.

It had only been three weeks since she had forgiven him…then walked out of his life. Sookie had decided that she wanted to go her separate way minus the drama of vampire business. And who could blame her, Bill thought.

She had not said yes to Eric either, which did not really surprise him. Sookie had rejected them both. Three weeks ago, after Bill had declared his love for her again, he could not help thinking that maybe he might have had a slim chance to win her heart again. But it was not to be. But incredibly, before she left his house, Sookie had asked Bill for _his_ forgiveness, as well. It had been absurd to him. But that's who Sookie was.

Bill surmised everything had been his fault. His fault alone, for having come into Sookie's life in the first place. Bringing along his vampire angst. The witches mess. His treacherous Queen. And the AVL. Also Eric Northman. Inspite of all the loving moments they had shared. Inspite of the deep and abiding love Bill felt for her…along with his presence in Sookie's life, Bill knew he had brought along many, many troubles into her life. All the pain and upset he knew he had caused ~simply by being there ~ Bill had been more than willing to shoulder all of the blame for it. He had felt all the responsibility for it was his alone.

But Sookie would not let him take all the responsibility. She never had. Bill remembered, after Gran's death, Sookie had once told he that everything that was happening, was partly her fault, too. Because she had chosen him to be in her life. She had wanted him there. Because she loved him.

Bill stared absent~mindedly out of the window, as his driver headed the black Escalade back across the Cascade River Dam Bridge, back to Bon Temps.

All of that was gone now, Bill thought to himself. Because Sookie had walked away. She did not want to be with him. She did not want to be with anybody.

Sookie had told him and Eric that it was the best thing for all three of them.

That was the only thing Sookie had said that Bill knew was not true. Because Bill knew he would never stop loving her. Never stop wanting her. And it hurt like hell. And it would continue to hurt like hell as long as he walked this earth. Every night when he arose, he wondered, how was he going to lessen the pain and go on without her?

She just wanted to be left alone. There was nothing he could do about it.

He would always respect Sookie's wishes. If she wanted him to stay away….then he would. Bill had tried to find solace by ensconcing himself in his demanding work as the vampire king of Louisiana. There had been so much to clean up after the witches conflict.

Nan Flanagan had wanted a full report. Something Bill was loathe to do. Part of him was thankful for the absorption and the tediousness of pulling the report together. He had to make a formal dissertation in front of the Authority in New Orleans. All the loose ends had to be tied up regarding the activities of the necromancers. And there had to be a final judgment made as to whether or not he and Nan had successfully squelched the witch up~rising in Louisiana. And as to whether or not Nan was even fit to continue in her job as an AVL spokesperson for the mainstreaming cause. There had been some very tense moments and difficult questions set forth from the Authority panel to himself and Nan.

Ultimately, Bill's position as a member of the current Monarchy was never really brought into question. The Authority had put Nan Flanagan's head squarely on the block, holding her responsible for the escalation of the witch's conflict due to her many bad decisions. The Authority knew Bill had only been following Nan's orders. So, nothing nefarious was sticking to Bill in the matter. He had actually received some praise in dealing with Martonia. And in overseeing the end to the matter at the Moon Goddess Emporium.

Of course, Bill being technically her subordinate, as king, and being absolved of any wrongdoing in the matter had only infuriated Nan.

But what had frosted her buns even more, was the declaration from the Authority that her job, and her undead life, had actually been _saved_ by Bill's intervention at the MGE. And thanks to Bill's vanishing of witch and her followers, without any embarrassing televised moments for the AVL. Much to Nan's dismay, she was in some way beholding to Bill.

Bill understood this, of course. And that was a marker that he filed away and would definitely use when the time was right.

The down side for Bill was that Nan Flanagan was still in charge. Still his superior.

As the Escalade approached the outskirts of Shreveport, Bill's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, Your Majesty…"

"Eric. Is there a problem?"

"Not in the slightest, Your Majesty."

"Really? Then, for what reason do I receive this unexpected call, this evening?"

"All is well in Area 5, I assure you. Actually, I just wanted to remind you, in case you have forgotten, that Fangtasia is closed this evening. For Ginger's birthday party."

"Ah, yes. I had forgotten, sheriff. Undoubtedly, a very special evening to be sure."

"Yes. My invitation still stands, Your Majesty. Isn't it time you got … out?"

"How nice of you to be concerned, Eric. But I am doin' just fine. I'm on my way back home from a meeting in Monroe."

"That's not quite what I meant. Bill, aren't you tired of a steady diet of _TruBloods?"_

"As you well know, Eric, I have at my disposable an endless supply of willing donors."

"Of course you do. When's the last time you've been to a party? I mean…a _real _party?"

Bill paused for a moment.

"You, Pam, Ginger and _two hundred_ of Ginger's personal fang~banging friends?" asked Bill, sarcastically. "Is _that_ the kind of party you mean?"

"Yeah. Something like that, Your Majesty," Eric said evenly. "If I tell them our King is coming for some _real_ fun…it would serve to make me a wildly popular guy tonight. Might even top _three_ hundred before the night is over."

"That's a lot of fang~banging, sheriff."

"Oh, indeed it is. And it's been awhile, but you are no novice in that regard. Anonymously, of course. I have only the most _discreet_ accommodations for you, Your Majesty. Come on, Bill. It's time you turned off the computer screen and got lost in the moment. Don't you think?"

Bill could hear the snarky smile in Eric's voice. It was true. The only social events Bill had been to lately were meetings with business owners or his sheriffs. And Bill had not been with anyone sexually since Portia. After that, Bill had wanted to steer clear of any entanglements. The king had thrown himself into his work. The king had plenty of willing blood donors to feed from. But of course, it was not like _being with someone. _Not like being _lost in the moment._ Bill was not even sure he could relax and just let things happen. But, he thought, maybe it was time to atleast try.

"Alright." Bill said finally. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Very well. We here at Fangtasia, look forward to your arrival, Your Majesty."

With Eric's sarcastic response, Bill clicked off his cell phone and placed it on the leather seat beside him. Truth be told, Bill did not want to go back to his big, empty estate just then. It was not so strange that Eric would know how he was feeling. After Sookie saying good~bye to both of them, there was one more thing they had in common with each other as vampires. Although, Bill had no doubt and suspected that Eric had not denied himself anything over the past few weeks. And why should he?

Even though fang~bangers and blood orgies was not something Bill found incessantly amusing, on that particular evening, Eric's invitation had tapped something inside Bill. They both were in the same boat, as far as Sookie was concerned. And even though the realization of that fact hurt Bill, he had to admit Sookie probably had a very good point in rejecting them both. At least he was trying to see it from her prospective, as difficult as that was to do. He loved her beyond all reason. And he knew that would never change.

Maybe it was just pure loneliness that was finally settling in over Bill. Maybe it was just a need to surround himself with a different atmosphere. The anonymity of boisterous, carefree strangers. People who _were not in love. _Part of Bill hoped that he could, indeed, get lost in the moment. If only for one night.

Perhaps the pain of losing Sookie could be assuaged… if only for a few hours….

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The very large sign taped onto Fangtasia's door, printed in huge black and white letters, told the story: _**CLOSED TONITE! PRIVATE PARTY! GO AWAY!**_

Bill did not even have to knock. As he approached, the club door swung open suddenly.

It was Ginger, smiling, bright~eyed, intoxicated… with big red painted lips, a 'Birthday Girl' party hat sitting precariously atop her head. She curtsied to Bill, wobbling as she dipped down, again and again.

"_Oh Bill! Oh! I mean…Your Majesty King Bill!"_ Ginger squealed. "_King Bill! Thank you! Thank you, for comin' to my birthday party! We are sooo glad to have you here!" _

Bill stepped inside the club, sideways, as Ginger took every step with him.

"Thank you for inviting me to your birthday celebration tonight, Ginger," Bill smiled.

Ginger was delighted.

"We got the _V.I.P. table _all done up and ready for you, Your Excellency!" Ginger gushed on. She clapped her hands, staring at Bill as Eric swaggered up.

"Twenty minutes did not take very long. Ginger, please give the King some space," Eric said, extending his arm out; "Right this way, Your Majesty."

Bill followed Eric further inside the club. The entire place had been decorated for a vampire birthday celebration. As Bill walked inside the dimly lit room, the house stereo amp speakers blared some loud, alternative rock music, the lead singer moaning out the lyrics to a doomed love affair. Fangtasia, already color~schemed in black and red, was now fashioned even moreso in Death Black and Blood Red. Wide black streamers hung in twirling masses from the ceiling down to the dance floor. All of the dancers, in various stages of undress, swaying to the slowly torturous music, wrapping themselves in the streamers as their undulating bodies pressed into each another. Some were not dancing at all, but just standing there, rubbing against and thoroughly pawing one another as they were engrossed in heavy French kissing. Vampires were openly feeding from each other and humans from their throats, arms and wrists. The groans and moans of pleasure from both vampires and humans, mingling into the bass chords of the loud music.

Red glitter was strewn over every flat surface, the tables, across the bar, and gobs of it on the floor along with too many streamers and black and red balloons. There was a huge sign hanging on the red curtains, above the stage, behind Eric's throne:

_**Have a Truly Bloody Birthday, Ginger!**_

It was still early… a quarter past ten, but the patrons~ vampires and mortals alike~ were three sheets to the wind already. The bar area was stocked heavier with alcohol, for the humans, than Bill had ever remembered seeing it. And vampires were feeding everywhere. Twosomes. Threesomes. Bill noticed a cluster of four at a back table, obscured in the shadows, the vampires standing and feeding while the mortals reclined themselves receiving rear~entry sex across the tabletop.

Bill knew this was only the beginning.

He sat down at the _V.I.P. _table, located just to the right of the high stage and Eric's throne. He watched the dancers directly in front of him taking off more clothing. A few were dancing completely naked now and continuing to change partners whenever they fancied to do so.

Ginger had followed the two vampires and was standing just behind Eric, still staring at wildly at Bill.

"Remember now, it's _my_ birthday. So if… I can do _anything_ for you tonight, Your Majesty…I mean, _anything at all…_don't you hesitate to let me know," said Ginger.

Bill nodded his head. "Thank you, Ginger. I will certainly keep that in mind."

Eric turned, looking at Ginger, slightly amused. "I'm sure His Majesty appreciates the offer. However, right now, we need to have a word alone. His Majesty and I. Better run along now, Ginger, and continue enjoying your other guests," Eric said.

As Ginger turned and faded away, Pam appeared standing next to Eric.

"Bill." Pam rested her palm on her hip. "You made it."

"Well, there she is. How are you tonight, Pam?" Bill asked.

Pam looked around. "I'm curious. Where are your bodyguards?" she asked in her usual monotone.

"Didn't think I would need them in here tonight," Bill said. "Am I wrong?"

Pam glanced up at Eric. Then back at Bill.

"You probably won't,"she smirked; "you're in for a real treat."

"Don't spoil it, Pam," Eric piped in. "Go ahead and bring the first course."

"Enjoy yourself, Your Majesty," Pam said, as she sashayed away behind the nearby curtain.

Bill watched Pam as she walked away. Eric took a seat at the table.

"What is Pam talking about, Eric?" Bill said. "it's Ginger's night for treats, isn't it?"

"She's not the only one, Your Majesty," Eric smiled. "Look at _this…" _

Eric glanced at the black curtain behind Bill's table and snapped his fingers. Pam standing at the curtain pulled it back.

Bill turned in his chair to see a lovely, olive~complexioned woman, dressed in a long flowing red gown, slowly emerge from behind the curtain only a few feet away. She walked up, standing directly in front of the table. Her long dark hair almost reaching to her waist. And her dark eyes staring intently at Bill.

"Bill, this is Darla… .she is from the United Arab Emirates. She's mortal…and she _loves_ to be bitten. And _fucked_. Preferably at the same time." Eric smiled broadly at Darla; "And anything else you might be inclined for. And, Your Majesty, she is of course completely yours. To do with, as you please."

Darla dropped her eyes downward and bowed her head to Bill.

"Your Majesty," Darla said, in a very quiet voice. "My wish is whatever you choose."

Bill cut his eyes warily at Eric. "You've really gone the extra mile, haven't you, Eric? It's Ginger's birthday, not mine."

"It's not every day we get a visit from the King. Only the best for you, my Liege," Eric smiled; "I don't want you to regret your special evening here at Fangtasia. I do have one more surprise for you …but that will be later."

Bill drew his attention back to Darla.

"Whatever you have next, it will be hard to top this one," said the King.

"Exactly," Eric said. Both vampires looked at Darla with admiring eyes.

She was absolutely beautiful. The red gown was made with only one strap, so one of her shoulders was fully exposed. And the silky material of the floor~length gown clung to all of her well~defined curves before it pooled to the floor. She smelled amazing. Slightly like the sweet but earthy aroma of fresh rosemary. And even though Bill was sure Darla was a seasoned fang~banger, there was not one bite mark on her tanned skin. Eric suddenly stood up and ushered Darla over to his seat next to Bill. Bill could not help his visceral reaction to this lovely woman. Darla leaned over and pressed her arm timidly against Bill's, smiling sweetly. Bill stared sidelong at her, his eyes looking deeply into hers for a moment.

He began to realize just how lonely he had been. And how vulnerable he was. His eyes could not help wandering over all her womanly attributes. And down to the pulsating artery in Darla's throat. She was inviting him, her shoulder touching against his arm, leaning into him a little more. Suddenly, Bill's fangs snapped out.

"Well," said Eric;"I think I will just let you two get …a little more acquainted. Enjoy."

Eric smiled at Bill then left the table. And without another word, Bill placed the palm of his hand along side Darla's jaw, tilting her head slightly back and steady, he bit his fangs deep into her warm jumping vein, penetrating her thoroughly. He clamped his lips to her soft skin as he siphoned out her thick, delicious blood. Darla completely relaxed her upper body against Bill, her breasts against his chest. She closed her eyes and Bill listened to her softly moaning as he continued drinking from her, pulling her closer.

He stopped for a second, reaching up to stroke her long dark hair that fell down past her shoulders. He placed his nose behind her ear, smelling her perfume…anise, cinnamon,

jasmine… Bill was pleasantly surprised.

He _could_ get lost in _this_ moment, he thought. She's dark. Exotic. Foreign. Nothing like Sookie. So very different from Sookie….

Bill indulged himself, finally, ferociously sinking his fangs back into Darla throat again. She cried out a little more, groaning, moving her hands forward, searching out Bill's hips. Her left hand stayed at his waist while he fed. But with her right hand, he felt Darla's fingers fumbling down to his crotch, laying the palm of her little hand across the zipper in his pants, feeling his hardening manhood. Bill pulled her head back, slowly licking her blood from his lips. He looked down into Darla's eyes. Yes, he had made up his mind to suck her blood and fuck her, too. She wanted it. And so did he.

Darla's eyes slanted under Bill's unwavering gaze. She only pretended to be demure, but Bill knew better. He moved his hand from the side of her head to hold the front of her swan~like throat, the latent blood from the fang wounds he had made, dripping slowly down to her delicate collarbone. He licked away the rest of the dripping blood before it reached the bosom of her red dress. Bill could sense the fire inside her. He could sense that Darla liked it rough. And that's exactly how he intended to give it to her. She wanted him to kiss her mouth, but he wouldn't do it. Bill opened his mouth wide and flattened his tongue against the wounds he had made on her throat.

He slowly, sensuously squeezed the vein, licking the blood from her skin, as it pumped upward. Under the table, Darla squeezed the head of Bill's member through his trousers with her thumb and index finger. Bill was uncomfortably aroused now. He wanted her so badly, had thought briefly of taking her back to his place, but that would take too long. Not in the Escalade. Now, with such an urgency in his loins, and having made up his mind to take her, Bill decided to let Eric know that he would need a private space in the back of the club. A place to quench his desire for the lovely Darla.

Bill nicked his fangs back into Darla's throat, for one more taste. She cried out her pleasure again, panting into Bill's ear as he sucked on her. He knew she was having a series of tiny orgasms, just from him biting her. She pressed down her palm more firmly across him erection, shifting her legs in frustration.

Bill pulled back again. This time looking around the room for Eric. The club was even more full with party~goers than just a few minutes ago. The music had turned up~beat. And the vamps and mortals were bouncing on the dance floor now. Gyrating up and down and against one another. Dancing with everyone and anyone who happened to dance near by. Several new people were stripping away their clothing. The smell of marijuana floating in the air. The smell of sex in the air. The smell of losing control in the air.

Bill saw the birthday girl, Ginger, lying naked across the top of the bar, her arms up above her head, with Pam and several other female vampires biting Ginger in different parts of her anatomy. Ginger's face was euphoric. She was blissful and happy in the turning white and red lights that whirled and reflected from the ceiling down over her face. Humans guzzled liquor from open bottles now. No highball glasses necessary. And Pam, the bartender, was busy eating Ginger and getting screwed from behind, anyway.

There was no telling where Eric might be in all of this, Bill thought. But then, Bill looked to the stage where Eric's throne was. And to his amazement, Bill saw a girl sitting on Eric's throne. A girl with a long blonde ponytail, her eyes covered with a red blindfold as she laughed, her chin up high. She was dressed in a tight~fitting, white tee shirt that clearly had the _Merlotte's Bar & Grill _emblem on the front left corner of the shirt.

She was leaning back, sloughed down on Eric's throne, her black short~shorts pulled down to her ankles, her legs sprawled open. And there, on his knees in front of , was Eric Northman, his mouth wide open covering the girl's mons, pleasuring the little blonde by giving her cunnilingus.

Bill stood up so suddenly, Darla fell forward onto his chair when he moved. At vamp speed, Bill was standing behind Eric in an instant, staring down totally dumbfounded at the little blonde. If Bill had had a beating heart, it would have stopped. The girl went on giggling as Eric lapped his tongue at the folds of her pink vulva, his big hands covering each one of her little knees. Suddenly, Eric raised his head slightly, found the femoral artery of her right leg, clicked his fangs into place and bit down into the girl's thigh. She groaned in delight. Bill quickly reached down, over Eric's head and snatched the red blindfold from the girl's eyes.

It was not Sookie. But it was a girl who was dressed up to look like Sookie.

Eric disengaged his fangs from the girl's thigh muscle. He licked his lips and snapped his fangs back in. Eric stood up. He knew it was Bill standing behind him.

Eric turned and looked at his king, wiping the girl's blood from the corner of his mouth.

"I am sorry, Your Majesty," Eric crooned; "but you are going to have to wait your turn with this one." Eric was quite amused with himself.

Bill gave Eric a piercing, loathsome stare. "You sick bastard."

Bill glanced down at the girl who was dressed in the Merlotte's work clothes with her hair in a ponytail. She had willingly been a part of this disgusting joke. Bill shook his head, wondering why he had ever thought showing up at Fangtasia was a good idea in the first place. Eric continued smirking as Bill turned on his heels and strode away, headed for the door. The King pushed aside several humans and vampires as he made his way across the dance floor.

The absurdity of the decision he had made to let Eric talk him into attending Ginger's birthday party, weighed down on him with every step he took towards the exit door. Finally Bill was free, out into the fresh, night air. Bill stood in front of Fangtasia for a few seconds, angry with himself for making such a ridiculous move.

He thought about the girl with the blonde ponytail who, for ten terrible seconds, he had stupidly thought was Sookie. And he realized there was hardly anything else that could have been more of a disgusting shock to his nervous system. He was not alive. But whenever he thought of Sookie, he was most certainly the closest thing to being alive.

"Where to, sir? Home?" Bill's driver asked, opening the vehicle door, breaking Bill's concentration.

"Yes….home," Bill said, stepping into the Escalade.

All along the way, Bill stared out of the window as the dark landscape whizzed by and he thought of Sookie.

Images of her going through his head. Sookie invading his sense in every way.

Sookie's face lit up in soft candlelight, reaching her hand across a table to find his touch. Sookie on a warm summer's night walking with him hand~in~hand through the cemetery, her face bathed in moonlight. A smile on her lips, only for him.

The way she looked as he caught her eye when he used to walk into Merlotte's.

Sookie happy and warm, snuggling close against him, wrapped in his arms in his bed. She would look up at him. He remembered all the love in her eyes. So many images ~ the beautiful warmth of her body, her sweet breath on his face as she whispered something to him, the intimacy that they had shared together ~ so much that now made his soul feel broken in two. And desolate. And useless. And empty.

This is what he truly hated. To have the time to think about all these things~ missing Sookie when he had idle time like this. This is why he would rather be working. Rather on a conference call. Rather arguing with Nan Flanagan or her dim~witted AVL cohorts. Rather in a meeting with his sheriffs. Or the Magister. Or on his computer, puzzling out a problem with the highest levels of the Authority. Anything was better than having time to contemplate what he had lost with Sookie. The love that he no longer had. The love that had made his soul soar to the heavens, and brought him back from the never~ending darkness of his curse, his eternity.

Now the thing that had brought him endless joy was gone. And there was nothing he could do to get it back.

Here he was, Vampire King of Louisiana. With every trapping of luxury and influence at his disposal. But the one thing he wanted more than anything ~ he could not attain.

Bill had told himself that he would stop ruminating on this and try to get on with his undead life. He knew he had to do that. But right then, after going to Fangtasia and then sitting in his chauffeur~driven SUV, he felt almost as wrecked as he did the last time he had seen Sookie, standing in his main parlor. He felt almost as hopeless as he had watching her walk out of his door.

That last time, his hand had been gently on her cheek. He had looked into her eyes. He had declared to her that she was 'the love of his life.' He had also informed her that if Eric was what made her happy, he would accept her decision to have Eric. But, thankfully no, Sookie did not want Eric either. She had rejected them both. Rejected Bill's love. And she had walked away from him. Telling him not to pursue her. That her decision was 'best.' And he had to accept it. No matter how difficult it was.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

When the Escalade pulled around the circumference of the King's front driveway and came to a stop, one of the outside perimeter guards opened the vehicle door and King Bill stepped out.

"Your Majesty, you have a visitor," said the guard.

"At _this _hour, Reynolds?" Bill asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty. We told her that you were out for the evening, sir. And that we did not know when to expect you back," said the guard; "but she insisted on waiting for you to return, sir. She said it was a matter of great importance and she needed to talk with you as soon as possible, sir. And she said she would just wait. For as long as it took for you to return, Your Majesty."

Bill ascended the front steps with the guard next to him. They walked up to the front door. The guard quickly opened the front door for his King.

"Who is it?" Bill asked impatiently.

"She's been here before, Your Majesty," said the guard; "Sookie Stackhouse. I asked her to have a seat in the main parlor, sir."

Bill stared blankly at the guard for a second.

"Alright. That's fine, Reynolds. I want no interruptions. Thank you."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The guard bowed his head and left.

Bill walked slowly across the foyer. He placed his hand on the double doorknobs and pushed open the doors to the main parlor. He saw Sookie as she stood up from the sofa. She was still dressed in her _Merlotte's Bar & Grill _white tee shirt and the little black shorts. Her golden hair was up in the ponytail. And the familiar grey and white running shoes on her feet. She had come to his house, straight from work.

She stood up, looking at Bill expectantly with those chestnut brown eyes of hers.

"Hey Bill. I-I'm sorry to bother you so late… but, I need your help with somethin'. I mean…I _hope_ you can help," she said quickly; "It's not really about me. It's for a friend."

[End of Chapter 2.…..to be continued…]


	3. Chapter 3

[May I just interject here..…I am _overwhelmed _by the response to this story. I have received over seventy visitors and one hundred views just within a week. This is with only _two_ chapters completed so far J to say nothing of my other stories, which are being read weekly as well, and the numbers of re~visits are so incredible. I just wanted ya'll to know, I _so_ appreciate your following/reading. And it is my pleasure to entertain ya'll. As I have tried to explain in my profile, writing these stories is my passion. Sharing gives me the greatest joy as I weave these tales about my favorite characters. Everything seems so bittersweet with True Blood ending next year. I will try my best to make these stories memorable and enjoyable for us all. Please don't forget to comment, give criticisms after reading. Believe me when I say, commenting is so important. A writer needs and enjoys feedback. It helps to improve writing skills. And to give ya'll _more of what you love. Many _thanks again, from the bottom of my heart. I always appreciate any thoughts ya'll have while reading my stories. O.k….'nuff saidJ

Back to the story….. As always, I own nothing. I depict the action with mature language/adult content.]

SecondClass Concubine

Chapter 3

"Sookie…I hate that you've been waitin' so long to see me," Bill offered quietly.

Considering where Bill had been and how long he had been there, it was such an utter waste of the evening, he thought to himself, now knowing that Sookie had been sitting in his parlor for a great deal of that time. And he wished he had come straight home from Monroe. He had been thinking about her so intently on the journey home and had not even recognized that she was inside his house, when his guard had first informed him he had a visitor. But now all of the frustration and anger Bill felt since the moment he left Fangtasia, had melted away as he looked across the parlor and into Sookie's face.

He continued to stand just inside the parlor doors, as they gazed upon each other, almost with embarrassment. They had not spoken to nor seen each other in over three weeks. They both felt that there was something so wrong about that. As though, now that they were finally back in the same room, staring at the other, there should not have been such a long gap of time between them communicating. Even though, that is the way Sookie had wanted things to be. It still felt so unnatural…uncomfortable even… It seemed ludicrous that they had not had any contact with each other.

Bill fleetingly thought of how tiny Sookie looked to him after all this time. Had she lost some weight, he wondered? His eyes quickly scanned her frame from top to bottom and back again. She had always been quite slim. But it seemed to him that she was thinner somehow. Her large chestnut~brown eyes were set on him, more luminous, more bright and more doe~like than he remembered. He had always enjoyed seeing her in that little _Merlotte's _work outfit. And the upsetting 'joke' at Fangtasia that Eric had orchestrated had only made him miss her more. But now, having the _real _Sookie standing in front of him, the only lucid thought going over and over again in his mind was how _wonderful_ it was to see her again. To be near her, again.

Sookie gazed at Bill, unable to pull her eyes away from him. He was very formally dressed in his dark suit, silk tie, his black shoes polished to perfection. And she had not really got used to his new, sophisticated haircut, making him the image of aristocracy and posh. He looked so very handsome in his suit. But Bill had never dressed like that when they were together, Sookie thought. And of course his hair had been much longer. And the sideburns were gone. Bill had always been so _informal_ in a cotton shirt and jeans.

Now everything had changed for Bill.

While she had been away in fae world, Bill had garnered his new title and his new duties. There were specific things about him now that were so different. But Sookie knew there were some things that would never change. Bill was vampire, but he still had all the very best characteristics of a human being. Compassion. Empathy. Conscious. Personal responsibility.

She still loved looking into the sincerity of his beautiful blue eyes, now searching her face with undivided attention. Those blue eyes had not changed. She remembered how sadly he had looked at her those three weeks ago as she had said good~bye.

But Sookie had not hesitated to come to him when she needed a favor.

"I didn't mind waitin', Bill," Sookie said breathlessly; "I know I'm here without an appointment. And I know just how busy you are….now that you're a king and all. But…I have a friend who's in trouble." Sookie had taken off her little green apron while waiting for Bill to arrive. She now had rolled it up in her hands, like a baton, clutching it tightly in front of her. Bill could sense she was a little nervous.

"If I can help you, or your friend, I certainly will. What kind of trouble, Sookie?" Bill asked smoothly. Sookie took a deep breath.

"Well… there's this vampire in my friend's life, "Sookie began;"..and he's…he's stalkin' her. Using her. You know what I mean, Bill? And I was hopin'… maybe…you could git him to stop it. To leave her alone. 'Cause she's a really nice girl. And she _does not_ want to be _his. _Not really."

Bill just stared at Sookie, watching her body language, listening to every infliction of her voice. This was a very déjà vu moment. He thought about the time when Sookie had returned from fae world and asked him for his help with keeping Eric away from her. Bill could not help her with that. And where had all that lead?

"Sookie. How do you know your friend doesn't want to belong to this vampire?" Bill asked gently.

"Because she told me, Bill," Sookie shot back. "He's feedin' on her. Havin' sex with her. Sometimes he glamours her. He won't let her _go._ And she told me she wants it to _stop_."

Bill finally closed the parlor doors behind him and slowly walked up to Sookie where she stood at the sofa.

"Are you _sure_ about that?" Bill asked straight~forwardly; "The reason I am askin' this, is because in matters between a vampire and his human lover…those lines can be very blurred, Sookie. As you well know."

The blue eyes engaged hers. Sookie knew what Bill was saying.

"It's-It's not _anything_ like the way it was between you and me, Bill," Sookie said slowly; "They are _not _in a relationship. Shelby is in a lot of pain. I saw that tonight, Bill. I did. She's scared. She thinks he's gonna try and make her _vampire_ some night. And she does not want that."

Almost simultaneously, they sat down together on the sofa, facing each other, still looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"Sookie, there are not many relationships ~human or otherwise ~ that even come close to being like what we shared," said Bill. Sookie broke their gaze and looked down at the apron she was still twisting in her hands. She looked back up at Bill.

"I guess you think I'm pretty awful, uh, comin' to see you after all this time and askin' a huge favor of you like this," she said. "…and for someone else."

"I don't think you are awful in any way," Bill said, instinctively reaching for Sookie's hand, pulling the twisted apron out of her grasp. He could smell the faintest scent of the smoke from the grill in her hair.

"I am very glad that you feel you can still come to me. But just like before, I must tell you Sookie, even as the vampire king of Louisiana, I cannot always intervene in the private and personal lives of any of my vampires. It simply isn't done. I have to say, your friend, Shelby? No matter what she may have told you, or even what she is thinking, she may not be aware of what she is truly feelin'. First, I need to determine _if _this vampire is under my jurisdiction, at all. Then, we can go from there. Did Shelby tell you his name, Sookie?"

Sookie had naturally given her hands to Bill. As he spoke, his thumbs worked back and forth across the knuckles of each of her hands. It was a reflex action. Something from long ago which seemed so natural. Seemed so right. There was nothing awkward at all in Bill taking her hands. She was surprised at just how much she had missed the touch, the feel of his long, cool fingers. And she remembered those wonderful fingertips had once roamed her entire body. It was so reassuring to have him holding onto her like that.

"The vampire told her to call him 'Leo,'" said Sookie. "Leo. That's the only name she knows him by. Can you believe it? She doesn't know his last name?"

"I can believe it," Bill said; "did she describe him for you?"

Sookie smirked. "Are you ready for this? Tall and blonde."

They blinked at each other. "No. Eric would not use an alias," Bill said firmly, shaking his head.

"Are you sure about that?" Sookie squinted.

"I'm sure," Bill said; "This is not Eric's way of doing things. Did Shelby tell you where they initially met?"

"At a party in Shreveport, she said. Two months ago," said Sookie; "God, she said she had _no idea _what she was gettin' in to, Bill! She said she went there with two other girl friends and somehow… she got separated from them and there was _Mr._ _Leo! _Her thoughts were jumpin' into my head like crazy, Bill. I could tell she was really afraid."

Bill looked down at Sookie's hands, then back into her eyes. "Fear can be a very intoxicating emotion. Exciting beyond someone's self~control. And it could _feel _unwanted at times. But very much wanted, at other times, Sookie… You do not know what is going on between Shelby and her vampire. This could be nothing more than a sexual game between them."

Sookie nodded her head. She knew about 'sexual' games, alright. She and Bill had played them many times. But it had always been mutually consensual and safe between them. Sookie was thinking about things that she and Bill had done together...things she had not thought about in a very long time. They each were thinking the same things. Bill thought about Sookie's lovely back, stretched out in front of him, her inviting bottom in his hands as he had listened to her delightful giggles….

Their knees were slightly touching as they sat there, holding hands, on the sofa. There was such comfort in this small connection between them again. Here was a problem they could solve together. Not a problem that belonged to _them. _A problem to focus on together, _outside of their relationship. _But it was something bringing them _together. _And in spite of poor Shelby's dilemma ~ whatever it turned out to be ~ it felt good to be with Sookie again.

To be near her.

To talk with her.

To touch her.

And it felt so good to be with Bill again.

To be near him.

To talk with him.

To touch him.

"Well." Sookie took a breath after a moment. "Of course, I guess you could be right about all this, Bill. But I'd never forgive myself if…if Shelby was _really in trouble. _And if I did not lift a finger to try and help her. Especially after I got inside her head."

Bill leaned in, a bit. His blue eyes radiating kindness. "I promise you, Sookie. I will do all that I can to figure out what's goin' on here. But, you must be prepared. I may not be able to intervene."

Sookie nodded, that she understood. "I appreciate it, Bill."

Anything would be better than nothing. She realized she was extremely lucky to even see Bill tonight, on such short notice. When she had first arrived, Sookie did not even think the guards would allow her to wait for Bill.

The guards' grimaced and solemn faces and the automatic weapons they carried around the perimeter of the house was just as intimidating as the last time she had been there. But at least Sookie thought, the guards knew who she was on this return visit. And she did not interrupt Bill while he entertained a female in his bedroom. _That had been awkward! _Sookie had learned a valuable lesson that night. She had been wrong to continue to treat Bill's house ~ and Bill ~ with such former intimacy. They were not a couple anymore. Had not been a couple for a long time. And Sookie knew she had to dial back on being so familiar with the things that she had taken for granted in being Bill's girlfriend. Especially after she had hurt him so much with her interlude with Eric.

But there was again, impulsively going by his house, after work, expecting to find Bill home, at least. It was after midnight and Sookie had not considered that Bill might not even be home. King Bill. The reality of Bill's new stature, still took some getting used to.

And so did the Compton Estate. The guards had showed Sookie into the parlor, and with nothing else to do but wait, she had taken her time looking around more thoroughly, on this visit. She had been in the main parlor a couple of times already, but the transformation there…and the transformation of the whole house and grounds, still astounded her. Bill was a vampire king now. And the property and everything in it reflected his new status.

It had been an amazing change, Sookie thought. Everything she had found familiar and comforting about the parlor was now gone. And in its place where modern furnishings. New sofas. New chairs and tables. The walls repainted like new in striking monotone colors. Upon entering the front door of the house, the foyer was dazzling with the new light fixtures and black and white tiger rug and glass table. The fireplace in the parlor, where she and Bill had first made love, now redecorated and looking completely different. Of course, the enormous gaping hearth was still there. That was the only thing that had not changed.

The place where Sookie had lost her virginity, Bill eliciting feelings in her that she could never have imagined. This place would always be dear to her heart.

While waiting for Bill, Sookie had walked the perimeter of the room, before sitting down. She gazed at the now cream~colored, refurbished book shelves extending from the floor to the ceiling in the corner. The book shelves still occupying Bill's many, many hundreds of books, old and new. The books he loved. And when she and Bill had been a couple, Sookie had only just begun to start appreciating Bill's love of reading. In the wee small hours of the night, Bill had sometimes begun to introduce Sookie into the world of his favorite authors. His favorite poets. He loved the works of Hemingway. Fitzgerald. The poetry of William Butler Yeats. The Brownings. Lord Byron. Any time she had had a moment to ponder it, Sookie realized just how much of himself Bill had shared with her. So many things from his human life. Not just his pain. But the satisfying things that still meant so much to him. Sookie had thought to herself, before Bill had arrived, how glad she was. _Glad_ to have shared those quiet moments with him. And also in those quiet moments, she has shared the things from her childhood with Bill.

Not just the horrible parts. But the things that had made her smile, as well

And she realized then… that everything outside of the two of them together, had been so messed up.

They had shared a relationship. A love. A give and take ~ that had nothing to do with what was going on around them at the time. Not really. There were things that had torn them apart. But the _feelings _had been true.

And in that moment, Sookie was so glad that she had forgiven Bill all those weeks ago.

Because it truly had been the right thing to do.

It was incredible to think that Bill now had prestige and influence in his vampire world. He now preceded over all the vampires in the entire state of Louisiana. What an awesome responsibility, Sookie thought to herself. But when Bill entered the parlor and he they looked deeply into each other's eyes, it was as if none of that even matter.

From the moment Bill closed the parlor doors behind him, his mind had been on two very different tracks at the same time. Of course, he would do all he could to help Sookie with whatever favor she would ask of him. He watched her mouth moving, the animation in her lovely face, her eyes. But only part of what she had to say was important to him.

The other track in his mind was just thanking God in His Heaven that _Sookie was back_ in his life. For whatever reason. Needing him for whatever reason. It did not matter.

Above everything else, it only mattered to him that Sookie was _there. _

They both stood up at the same time facing each other.

"It's…it's so late, Bill, "Sookie stammered;"…I -I should go now. Really."

He hesitated to let go of her hands. And she was reluctant to pull away from him. So he kept holding on. Her little hands so warm and soft in his.

"Sookie, I did not see your little car outside…"

"It's in the shop again," Sookie smiled, with a little smirk on her lips, looking up at him;"…that damn car of mine. I guess, I need to save up for a new one, it won't last much longer. Reuben at the body shop said, now it's the transmission or somethin.'

Sookie shrugged her shoulders.

Another time… another place and Bill would have been walking her home through the cemetery. No question about that. It was almost as if Sookie could read Bill's mind. But Bill did not want to _assume _anything. He was just glad she was there.

"Sookie, you must allow me to let my driver take you round to your house," Bill said.

"Naw, I can walk home, Bill-"

"No, Sookie, please, _I insist!_" he said with some frustration. Why did she always need to be so _stubborn? _he wondered.

Sookie waited a moment, then she relaxed her shoulders again, looking at Bill, tilting her head slightly to one side.

"Alright. I don't wanna fight with you, Bill," she finally said; "O.k. I will be happy for your driver to take me home….. Your Grace." Sookie rolled her eyes.

Bill gave her a brilliant smile. "Excellent news. And some time between now and tomorrow night, I will complete my research on this vampire named 'Leo,' and get back with you. I will probably need to talk with Shelby myself. I wonder how she'd feel about that?"

"She should feel just fine about that, Bill. We work another shift together tomorrow night."

"Is it alright then if I stop by….Merlotte's?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"I definitely think you should," Sookie said softly.

For the first time, in a very long time, there were nothing but good feelings between them. There had not been just love between them. But friendship and devotion.

Bill suddenly brought Sookie's hands up to his lips and kissed the backs of them.

"It is so wonderful to see you again… Sookie," he simply said; "I will have the car brought round now."

Bill abruptly let go of her hands. He turned and strode towards the doors.

"_Bill?!" _Sookie called out before he reached the parlor doors.

He turned at the sound of her voice and before he realized it Sookie was in his arms.

Bill was momentarily stunned. He slowly closed his arms around her, one palm holding the back of her head, his other circling her waist. He just concentrated on the feeling of having Sookie so near to him, again. And _this_ being _the_ most improbable evening he could ever have imagined. He closed his eyes. Sookie hugged him close.

There were still so many levels of emotion as to how they felt about each other. It may have been inappropriate, but Sookie did not care. Thinking things through had never been her strongest trait. She had to let Bill know how much he meant to her.

Her lips brushed his ear

"Bill, it's great to see you again too….and … I _know_ I can always count on you," she whispered.

After a moment they backed away and Bill looked into Sookie's eyes. "Yes. Always…"

Sookie was struck with the awareness that if someone really loves you they would not let you slip away no matter how hard the situation is, or how many obstacles there are. And she knew, in the same way, she would be there for Bill.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The Escalade was parked in front when Sookie stepped outside. One of the King's armed guards had swept his arm forward and opened the back door for Sookie before she climbed inside. .

Before the vehicle pulled away, she had looked out the window up at the porch, but Bill had not come outside. Sookie decided she had done nothing wrong in giving Bill that big bear hug. It just felt right. And holding his hands as they had talked had been okay, too.

She knew she would always have feelings for Bill.

As she sunk back into the plush leather seat for the short ride home, Sookie looked around inside the interior. This is what it was like to live in luxury. Every day. There was a built in state~of~the~art iPad with an over~sized large screen just in front of her. To her left was a streamlined mahogany mini~bar and refrigerator. And next to that, a station with crystal highball glasses, and several alcoholic drink options. Of course, for Bill's mortal associates. She imagined Bill sitting in the same seat that she was occupying, on his cell phone, giving orders and solving problems all over Louisiana.

It was not long at all before the vehicle was pulling up along side the steps of Gran's house. The driver got out and briskly walked round to open the door for Sookie.

Until she stepped from the Escalade, Sookie had not noticed Tara sitting on the porch swing.

"Good night, Miss," the King's driver tipped his hat before getting back into the vehicle.

"Thank you! Good night!" Sookie called out. The black vehicle slowly pulled away. Then she turned to look at Tara, who was sipping her favorite Jack Daniels straight up. She had not stopped swinging but was looking at Sookie intently.

"Yeah, I _know _whose ride that is," Tara said, clearly exasperated by her friend.

Sookie climbed up the porch steps, tossing her apron over the banister, and putting her hands on her hips. She regarded Tara with just as much attitude.

"Yeah? Who?" Sookie asked.

Tara uncrossed her legs and stopped swinging, looking up at Sookie. "_Oh hell no, Sook!"_

[End of Chapter 3.…to be continued…]


	4. Chapter 4

Second~Class Concubine

[Mature = adult language/sexual content]

Chapter 4

"Tara Mae Thornton! We are so _not _havin' this conversation!"

"Sookie _dumb~ass _Stackhouse! _Yes, the fuck we are!"_

Sookie squinted her eyes angrily at Tara. Both of them were standing squarely in front of each other now on the porch, glaring at one another. Sookie broke eye~contact first. She turned heading directly for the screen door in an exasperated huff.

"Fuck this!" Sookie said while slamming the screen door behind her. But Tara was right on her heels. Sookie hurriedly stomped through the house, across the parlor, through the dining room and into the kitchen. She had been in a pretty good mood when she first arrived home, having a leisurely, luxurious ride in Bill's fancy SUV.

_But now _this! She did not want to hear this _crap, _yet again, from Tara!

"Y'know…funny thing, you are _supposed _to be my _best friend_, Tara!" Sookie shouted over her shoulder;"but all I ever git from you is more _shit! _And I git it more from _you_ than from _anybody_ I have ever known in my _entire_ life! Perfect strangers don't give me as much _shit _as you _do! It seems like you give me shit on a daily basis, sometimes!" _Sookie was opening the cabinet doors and slamming them back, looking for _something to much on!_

"I _am_ your best friend, Sookie! _God help you, that's why I am honest with you!_ And I give you shit because on a daily _fuckin' _basis, I have a front row seat watchin' you do the most fucked up things with your life!" Tara shouted back, stopping in the kitchen doorway, with her hands on her hips; "_Three fucking weeks_?! You said good~bye to those god~damned vampires only _three fuckin' weeks ago! Hasn't even been a month yet. Is that all you got, Sookie? No more will~power than that? _Best thing you ever did, was kickin' those _monsters _outta your life!_ Bill and Eric! _Now, here you are, again, runnin' back to Bill? I swear, Sookie, haven't you had enough? Haven't you learned _anything?"_

"_Stop jumpin' to conclusions, Tara! _You don't know what you're talkin' about. You don't know _why _I _had_ to talk with Bill tonight! And I've a good mind not to tell ya, Tara!I don't want to tell you _anything _about it. Oohhh, I am starving!"

Sookie snatching open the refrigerator door. "It's not what you think, Tara! It's not!"

Tara nodded. "Oh, sure it's not. Am I stupid? Well, what is it, then? Looks like the same ol' shit to me! You ain't never been able to resist puttin' yourself underneath one of those vampires! Put yourself into some serious _danger!_ Since the first night Bill walked into _Merlotte's! And later, _you chased that dead thing all over Louisiana and into Mississippi!I was kidnapped by Franklin, but _you _wound up there _on purpose!_ And what did it git ya? Nothin', that's what! Nothin' except a broken heart! And almost _drained to death! _I know you're crazy about him. You always have been. But Sookie, you got away with your _life _last time, girl. I don't think you are goin' to be so lucky next time!"

Sookie stared into the refrigerator as Tara was talking, her ears feeling warm, her face feeling flushed. This is the _last _conversation Sookie wanted to have at 1 a.m. in the morning! Hash and re~hash! She just did not want to do it anymore. Talking about what happened in Jackson changes nothing. It's done. And besides…she _forgave Bill! _And she meant it. Everything was so crazy a few weeks ago. Why can't Tara just leave it alone, Sookie thought.

She reached inside the fridge and hastily grabbed a bowl of potato salad, tossing it onto the kitchen table behind her. She found half a pan of meatloaf from the other night. She took the pan out too. Tara continued standing in the doorway as Sookie searched for a plate and some silverware.

"Well, I don't really give a flyin' fuck what you think, Tara Mae," Sookie said with controlled rage. "I _don't_ have to explain myself to you, either!" Sookie just wanted Tara to go away. She didn't want to think about Jackson. Or Bill's phone call. Or Russell Edgington. Or Lorena! None of it. Not ever again. It was _all_ in the past.

Sookie cut a heaping slice of the meat loaf with a pie knife she grabbed and transferred it to a plate. Then she angrily shoved the plate into the microwave.

"Well, Sookie, you may not want to think about all the _shit _that Bill put _both of us through ever again_, but those memories are really tellin' you what to expect more of in the future, _if_ you keep messin' around with Bill fucking Compton and the rest of those vampires!" Tara stated very clearly. "You are my friend…you think I want you to keep gettin' _hurt? Maybe get killed some day?"_

Sookie turned to look at Tara, crossing her arms. " I understand. But _you are wrong, Tara. You are as wrong as you can be!_ Bill didn't ask to be kidnapped either, did he? None of that was his fault! We were havin' a very nice time at the French restaurant before all that _crazy shit happened! _Bill did not plan to leave Louisiana. Bill didn't ask to be tortured by his maker! And god~dammit, Tara, haven't you figured out yet that if Bill had shown you _one _ounce of concern for you in Russell's house, _none of us would have made it outta there alive?! _I know you went through _hell_ with Franklin. I am so sorry for that, like I told you before. But Bill ignoring you at the very least, gave us _all_ a fighting chance to get away from Russell's house! Surely, you've had time enough to realize _that _by now. Bill could not help himself. Bill was truly _sick_ when he attacked me! You can't keep holdin' that against him, Tara. _I don't! _I forgive him. I wish you would, too. And I forgive him _everything else _that went wrong while we were together. If I can forgive him, _why _can't you, Tara?! It's time you did the same thing. Bill _is not _like some other vampires! He is _not _like Franklin! I _know _Bill would _never _deliberately hurt me!"

Tara just stood there, staring at Sookie. She was thinking about what she said.

Sookie took Tara's silence as a good sign that maybe Sookie was_ getting through_ to reason with Tara.

"Besides…" Sookie sighed, "didn't you tell me that Bill _helped_ you get away from Pam during the witches war that night? I thought maybe he'd git some _points _with you for that! I hate to think what might have happened to you, had Bill not made Pam _stop _before she bit you!"

Tara turned up her nose. "Bill just felt _guilty_ 'cause he didn't do nothin' to help me in Jackson."

"Well, it doesn't matter _why _he saved you, Tara! He did it, didn't he? He could have let Pam take a _chunk a outta you or worse!_" Sookie said. "Bill stopped her from harmin' you. And he healed _me _that night,after I got _shot_! After everything that's happened between us, I would not blame him if he had refused to help me one more time. Bill is _not _a bad vampire, Tara. Why can't you _see_ that. He is _not without his humanity! _No matter what you say!"

"Just _listen to yourself, Sookie! _Listen to how you _defend _him_! _Of course Bill _healed you, Sookie! _Bill is tryin' to get back into your pants, if he hasn't already. Just 'cause he's done a couple of half~way decent things, don't mean I think it's alright for you to be his girl again," Tara shot back.

Sookie turned to the table and plopped a spoonful of the potato salad onto her plate. She held the spoon up in frustration. She sputtered through her teeth.

"How many times… do I need to say this_….Bill and I are not back together!" _

"_Well it sure as hell looks like it! Cruising around in his fancy car! _Why are you messin' with him, at all, then? You know he's still sweet on you, Sookie! My God, you got such an _itch_ for those blood~suckers! Are you seein' that asshole Eric, again, too?" Tara smirked.

Sookie looked back at Tara with murder in her eye, her eyebrows raised, her eyes growing wide.

"What a perfectly nasty thing to say! No the _hell_ I am not, Tara Mae! _Eric_ was a total _mistake. _And I know I never should have done that. But even if I was still involved with Eric, it would be none of your _damn_ business!" Sookie pulled the meatloaf out of the microwave. She promptly sat down at the kitchen table and shoved a large spoonful of potato salad into her mouth.

Sookie was livid.

"Y'know…I am _so _surprised at you, Tara!" Sookie said between mouthfuls;"_You, _not havin' one ounce of sympathy for a _minority, like the vampires," _Sookie said, shaking her head. "They are… so misunderstood… maligned …and _all lumped together_ as bein' really, really bad…. unredeemable. I would think _you… of all people…_ would have more compassion …and understanding about that!"

Tara knew Sookie was just being mean. Now, it was Tara's turn to be shocked and indignant. She walked up, placing her hands on the kitchen table, leaning forward to look directly into Sookie's eyes.

"Ohh, you're mad 'cause I hit the mark, didn't I? You're _still_ in love with Bill Compton! But you don't want to admit it. So you gonna play the _race card _on me, now? Don't you even go there, you stupid bitch! You got a _real _problem, Missy!" Tara pointed her finger in Sookie's face: "you got a serious Death Wish. You _cannot _leave those damn vampires alone. Yeah, I think you can't even help yourself. I know you think Bill ain't like the rest of'em because you care about him. And now that he's some _fucking_ _vampire_ _king! He never hurt you physically because he was gittin' all your blood, all the time-"_

"_I want you to shut up, Tara! Just shut up, right now! You don't know anything about me and Bill! You don't know what we had. You don't know anything about how things were between us! You've never understood!" _Sookie stood up confronting her friend, leaning forward across the table just as Tara was.

Tara paused for a moment, still staring Sookie down.

"You mark my words…" Tara said slowly; "…either Bill's gonna disappoint you _again, _break your _fucking_ heart! Or git you into _more fucking vampire trouble than you ever thought was possible! _And if you _make it out _alive _this time, _when that happens, don't you dare come cryin' to _me_, you hear? The smartest thing you ever did, Sookie, was wash your hands of _all_ of'em. Now you're going _ass backward _crazy! There ain't _that _much fucking _love_ in this whole fucking world!"

"Don't you worry," Sookie said just as slowly; "I wouldn't be comin' your way for _anything, Tara."_

Sookie sat back down at the table and just continued eating forkful after forkful of her meatloaf and potato salad. She knew it was too late to be eating such a heavy meal, but Sookie was beside herself with anger at Tara, and she kept shoving it in. Sookie really wanted to share with her friend _why _she had seen Bill earlier, and get Tara's thoughts on what was going on with Shelby, as Tara had been under the same kind of control by Franklin. But after the tongue~lashing Tara gave her, _hell_ would freeze over before Sookie would tell Tara anything about Shelby now!

"Tara," Sookie said, calmly, after swallowing another bite; "I did not mean to offend you earlier. Please forgive me for that racial crack I made."

"Forget it," Tara said dryly. " I know you were just tryin' to push my buttons, 'cause I told you the truth about Bill." Tara lifted her chin indignantly at Sookie.

"Well, that's the thing, Tara. You _think _you are tellin' me the truth about Bill, but you really _don't know him at all. _I know where you stand about Bill." Sookie continued; "I've always known. I know you've been hurt by vampires, Tara. So have I. But unlike you, I have been tryin' to git past it. And _not be bitter. Not include all vampires as havin' the same motives all the time. I am tryin' to see things clearly and fairly. _Everything was _not _Bill's fault. You can't git past that. I wish you would give him a break. But since you won't, I am _not_ gonna waste my time _tellin' you what's really goin' on, 'cause you won't dammit listen! _Now, if you are not goin' to try and be fair about Bill, and stop makin' him out to be the _devil himself, you _can just git the hell outta my house. Go! And that's from one stupid bitch to another!_" _Sookie shoved a piece of meatloaf into her mouth.

Tara stood up straight.

"Oh, I don't need to hear it from you, Sookie Stackhouse. I _know_ what's goin' on," Tara nodded her head; "_Evil is goin' on! Oh yes. _And _you_ are right smack dab back in the middle of it. You _defend_ Bill Compton like he's _a saint! _Like…. butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. Hah! Most likely won't. He's cold enough bein' _dead!_ I'm worried about you, Sook. But it's _your life. _You can be with anybody you want to."

"For the last time…Bill and I are _not _back together!"

"_Keep tellin' yourself that!" _yelled Tara. "It's written all over your face, Sookie. Believe it or not, I am your friend. I learned my lesson with Franklin. But you are _stuck on stupid. _I'm outta here. Where's my drink?"

Tara looked around at the kitchen counter, snatched up her glass of Jack Daniels and left.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Stuck on stupid.

Sookie sat at the kitchen table for a few minutes after Tara had left and after she had finished eating. She needed to just sit there and calm down.

Sookie asked herself, was she really just _stuck on stupid? _

She finally got up, cleared away her plate and silverware and started cleaning up the kitchen at half~past 2 a.m. She must have wiped the kitchen counter five hundred times before she finally turned out the lights throughout the house and before she slowly climbed the stairs. What a night. Once in her bedroom, she shrugged off her clothes and walked straight into the bathroom and into a long, hot shower. Sookie stood there for a very long time. Had Tara been right? Was there _something _written all over her face…..about Bill?

To Sookie's way of thinking, there had been more things Tara had been _wrong_ about, rather than _right._ The last thing Sookie wanted to do was fight with her best friend. She had almost called out to Tara, to not leave the house. They had been through so much together, all of their lives. And the Jackson experience had bonded them together even closer. But Tara did not understand Bill. Not the way she did, Sookie thought. Yes, there was _darkness_ in him. There _always_ would be. Bill could not help being what he is. But there were also _wonderful_ things about Bill. Being _deliberately_ vicious, for no reason, was not who Bill is. In spite of all the uncertainty and craziness that had surrounded them both in the last few weeks, Sookie was _sure_ she knew that about Bill. Nothing anyone said ~ not even Tara ~ could dissuade Sookie from believing that Bill was, at his heart, compassionate and caring and sympathetic to most humans, in general. He was not the same vampire he started out to be with Lorena. Bill had been in a whole different place back then. A whole different mind~set. _That _was _not _the Bill that Sookie knows. After he left Lorena, Bill had decided to live among humans and not _hurt_ any one. That was Bill's choice. It was the choice of a vampire missing his human life, so desperately.

Being under Queen Sophie~Anne's influence no longer had changed Bill. Her threat was gone. The mission was gone. And even though the details of why Bill had come back to his ancestral home in the first place, had torn apart his and Sookie's relationship, Bill seemed to be more at peace with himself now. Sookie knew, obviously, the problem with her and Bill had been a fundamental lack of honesty at the core of their relationship. For Sookie, it had not been so much that Bill had lied to her~ and that realisation had hurt so badly~ but it was even more that Bill had _kept on_ lying until Eric exposed him. Lies don't end a relationship, thought Sookie. Usually the truth does.

What was more devastating than the lies Bill told, was that Sookie did not find out the _truth _of the matter from _Bill_. But from someone else~ Eric ~ who had been trying to run interference between herself and Bill for quite some time before that. Almost from the beginning of their relationship. _That's_ what had hurt so much more. That Bill did not tell her these things _himself._ It would have been awful to hear, no matter what.

_But it should have been her boyfriend to tell her those awful things. _

_It should have been Bill._

But Sookie could honestly say, she had truly got past that. Underneath everything ~ all the craziness and crap, she knew ~ Bill had loved her. For better or for worse. While making mistakes and withholding information. Sookie knew…

Bill loved her enough to propose marriage. _That _was no small thing, Sookie thought. _That_ was a life~changing decision. For them both. Bill had not wanted to lose her. Sookie understood that now.

Bill was loathe to take that chance, in telling her all the truth of _why_ he was even in Bon Temps in the first place. And all about his Queen's business. And trying to _protect her at no matter what. _Looking back, Sookie could see that.

It does not make Bill's lying and covering up any less painful. But Sookie understood. And she forgave him. She wanted nothing bad to happen to Bill.

Now that Bill is vampire king, Sookie thought, he has so much going on in his life. So much more than just her. Bill wants 'mainstreaming' to work, more than ever. Bill is responsible for _all _the vampires in the whole _freakin' _state of Louisiana now! That is an _awesome_ responsibility, no matter how any one looks at it.

Surely, making those lofty decisions and keeping track of his vampires everywhere in the entire state, would make _being vampire_ easier for Bill, Sookie hoped. She knew, the whole time they were together, Bill had always felt so disconnected from his kind. Maybe being so closely involved with other vampires would be a _good_ thing for Bill. Like taking care of Jessica had been a _very good thing _for him, as well.

And maybe… Bill's influence could help poor Shelby Garrett get away from a vampire who had nothing but _bad intentions _towards her. It would be wonderful if Bill could free Shelby. Sookie hoped it was possible. Yes, she had defended Bill to Tara's accusations. Because Bill is kind. And understanding. And _still_ the _one _person in this world who really understands her. More than her brother Jason. More than Tara.

And Bill would do _anything_ for her, if he could.

Sookie finally slipped into her nightie and settled back into her pillow. She stared up at the ceiling for what seemed like an hour, still unable to fall sleep. She thought about tomorrow.

She had a million and one things to do before her shift at Merlotte's began tomorrow evening. Errands to run... grocery shopping, which she hated… she had to get a couple loads of washing done…. also contact Reuben at the car shop about the work he was doing on her transmission. Or _not _doing. How much was _that _going to cost her, she wondered? All of this, before tomorrow evening.

Sookie sighed….all of this… and still… she could not help thinking about how incredible Bill's lovely blue eyes are…. still….

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Thankfully, Bill had received a text message from his 'boss,' Nan Flanagan, that she was unavailable to Skype with him that evening about 'some pressing matters.' She texted the meeting would need to be postponed because she was busy with something else. Their video conference would have to be rescheduled to the next evening. That was more than fine with Bill. He hated that vampire woman.

Bill sat in his office chair. He placed his cell phone on his desk, peering down at his computer screen:

"**Leopold Mayjack. Three Hundred and Fifty~Three years old. Turned to vampire during the Revolutionary War near Quantico, Virginia. He had an appointment from General George Washington himself, commissioned and ranked upward as a major, for outstanding bravery in the face of some small Indian conflict to the west of the District of Columbia before he met his untimely death, off the battlefield. His maker is believed to have been a tavern wench named Glenda Johansson. Although, these reports are sketchy, Miss Johansson is believed to have 'made' several soldiers in the immediate area near the base fort and the surrounding area. **

**In his human life, Leopold was married to a former school teacher, Holly Ball. They had three children together, all under the age of ten. Two daughters and one son. They had owned a small farm outside Richmond, Va. When Leopold did not return home, after the war, his wife and children eventually moved out west, settling in Colorado Springs, Colorado. **

**Years later, circa 1849, Leopold Mayjack came to settle as a vampire near Biloxi, Mississippi, assuming the identity of a riverboat gambler with some success. Later, by the Turn of the 20****th**** Century, he had amassed enough from his winnings as a gambler to start a comfortable, well~to~do business as a foreign~exchange art dealer, specializing in fine pottery and rare statues. He moved to Louisiana where he found the trading and the clientele for his products more lucrative. **

**He now has two thriving businesses. One shop in Lake Charles. Another in Shreveport. Area 5 has been his home for the last seventy-four years." **

Well, Bill surmised. Leo ~ Shelby's vampire ~ is apparently residing in Sheriff Northman's Area 5, Bill noted. How convenient. Leo also appears to have had quite the journey, as Bill himself had had. Leo had been a soldier in his human life. One of several similarities he had with Bill. Not the same war that Bill had fought in. Because Leo was at least one hundred years _older_ than Bill. But still, this vampire Leo, knew what it was like to exist in and experience military combat. He also had had a wife and children left at home. And it appears he has a female maker. Just like Bill.

Bill sat back in his chair, considering several scenarios. Leopold Mayjack was beginning to really pique the King's interest. Of course, with Leo owning any establishment in Louisiana, his financial and business records were open to being scrutinized by his sheriff and by the King himself, of course. Bill certainly wanted to know more about this vampire, Leopold Mayjack. And _why _he chose to be so cruel and controlling to a little human girl named Shelby.

Bill knew the answer to that question could be no more complicated than…_because he chose to. _As Bill had seen countless times over the decades, when some men are turned into vampires, the power and the ability to be amoral and unfeeling is at the core of their base nature. For whatever a man was _before_ he became vampire, this is what his truest nature is. Bill hoped their was another explanation. Just because the man, Leo, had had a wife and children in his human life. Although, sometimes that did not matter. Leo could proclaim, what business was it of anyone's anyway?

Leo could argue that Shelby is _his. _And that she _welcomed _whatever strange or deviant sexual behavior that they fancied together. What business was it of the vampire king? None. As long as Leopold Mayjack obeyed vampire law and paid his taxes, his personal undead life was no one's business.

By vampire law…this was permissible. All Leo had to say is '_Shelby is MINE.'_

But even if Bill was unable to do anything at all about Shelby's predicament, which could absolutely be the case, Bill had found Sookie in his main parlor that evening when he returned. And no matter what course of action he had to pursue ~ how borderline interfering things might become~ Bill was more than willing to do this.

Just to have Sookie near.

It had been a staggering, delightful surprise to find her standing there, in his parlor, when he had returned home from Fangtasia. Thank God, he had not stayed away from home, not one minute longer, last evening. It had taken every ounce of his will~power to not stand outside and watch Sookie as she had stepped into the back of his Escalade, as his driver prepared to take her home. Bill wanted to be with her for every moment until she left.

But he did not trust himself to advance to kiss her. God, he did not want to ask for impossible things. Having her in his house that evening, had been miracle enough, he thought.

His mind could not help but travel back to a different time, when they were so close. When Sookie's fingertips were softly stroking along his cheek, as they lie in each other's arms after making love. And the world had gone away for both of them.

"I need your eyes to look into mine…" Sookie had whispered to him; "I need your heart to love mine…I need you to know, Bill…that I am yours. And _you are mine."_

Then, he remembered being speechless. Sookie had giggled at his silence as his only response to her words was to wink his eye at her and pull her even closer to his chest.

"But most of all," she went on, sincerely,"…I need your soul to mate with mine."

She had stared up at him. Her full, luscious lips twisting in a quirky smile, lips parted exposing her funny little teeth. Her bright ebony eyes looking up at him in anticipation.

"Bill?…this is the part where you are supposed to agree with me and say…'our souls are mated in every way, my love.'" She teased him.

But Bill was still at a loss for words. Because he was so happy. Sookie laughed again.

"So true, yes," Bill finally said. He was a vampire now wishing that time would stand still. _Stand still. _"I love you. I love you, Sookie…"

He leaned forward to touch her nose with his.

Bill knew, in the wee small hours just before dawn, he should be leaving his office and going upstairs preparing to rest for the day. He could feel the pull of first light, sensing the sunrise's pale hue, creeping underneath the edge at the bottom of the long black drapes in his office. But Bill continued the research on his computer, knowing his restlessness would not allow him to fall asleep just yet.

As illogical as the circumstances had prevailed, being near Sookie again, had given him some crazy, unimaginable hope. _Hope._ That maybe, after they had stopped talking about Shelby's relationship, maybe… it would pave the way for them to start talking to each other again about their own relationship. Maybe…it was not just a pipe dream.

That Sookie might want him back in her life. Was it all too much to even muse about? Bill fleetingly wondered to himself. She needed him. In a way she could not need any one else right now, he thought.

Was it all too much to hope for? Dare I dream of this?

There was a saying that Bill had seen, written in the preface of a book he had read long ago: "_Don't feel forlorn if someone remembers you only when they need your help. _

_Feel privileged and rejoice. You are like a steadfast candle that comes to their mind when there is darkness." _

How ironic, Bill thought. Sookie comes to him because she trusts him to help find a way out of the darkness. And it does not matter to Bill that the only reason Sookie is there, is for someone else. The door to reconciliation might not be locked as tightly as he had once thought.

He was at least relieved that Leopold Mayjack was indeed a vampire with a valid Louisiana residency. And with his research nearly completed, Bill could request that his sheriff of area 5 assist in filling in any gaps regarding vampire Leo. Could there be another reason why Leo is 'toying' with the seemingly innocent Shelby Garrett, aside from the obvious human/vampire attraction?

As usual, it was best for Bill to put behind him the shenanigans and wrong~headedness of his sheriff Eric Northman. Bill shook his head, thinking about how differently he and Eric have dealt with Sookie's rejection. Bill continued to hope for Sookie's change of heart. That perhaps, one day, she would come to him. And even though, the reason is not what Bill had expected, Sookie was still there, wasn't she?

Of course, Eric had found a different approach in his response to Sookie's shutting him out of her life. An approach as hardened and shut~off emotionally as all his 1000 years of cynicism had refined him. Eric had hired a 'Sookie~Look~A~Like', complete with _Merlotte's _work attire and blonde ponytail. Then Eric had unceremoniously plopped the young woman into his Throne Chair and he had decided to 'do her' with his mouth in the middle of Ginger's birthday party at Fangtasia. Why would Bill expect anything less crass from Eric Northman? Obviously, mocking Sookie after she rejected him, is Eric's way of soothing his battered pride and _hurt feelings. _

Bill believed that Sookie instinctively knew that her affair with Eric [especially after the witch's spell had evaporated] had been a very misguided decision on her part.

Born of the blood ~and her anger at Bill ~ it was destined to be very short~lived.

Bill was looking forward to showing up at Merlotte's. And anticipating looking into Sookie's eyes, and sharing the information he had learned with her about Leo. He wanted to help her and her new friend, any way he could. He wanted to be close to Sookie again, more than anything.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The next morning, time seemed to fly by. Sookie got up a little later than she had intended to, because she had been exhausted from the night before. She did not finally drift off to sleep until after 3. Her mind was too busy and her stomach too full of meatloaf and potato salad.

After throwing on a pair of jeans and a lightweight sweat shirt, Sookie cleaned the bathroom because she had been too tired the night before. She gathered up more things to be laundered and then she hurried downstairs taking the clothing to the washroom and dropping them on the floor. She decided to load the washer when she got back from the store. She swept out the kitchen floor. Took the garbage out back. She thought about how she had _so much _to get done before her work shift.

Instead of making her favorite breakfast of bacon or country ham, grits, and some scrambled eggs, Sookie just gulped down two cups of coffee, grabbed her grocery list off kitchen counter, knowing she had to _walk _to the _Piggly Wiggly _that morning and probably could only carry back _half_ of what she needed to buy at the store. Unless she ran into someone who would be kind enough to give her a ride home. It was possible. She _had _to get going! Sookie had completely forgotten about her eye appointment at 2pm.,until she glanced at the monthly planner pinned on the fridge.

Sookie thought, _hell,_ I just need to reschedule that appointment! _Damn!_

_Too much to do today! _

She grabbed her purse and her cell phone and out the front door she went. At least, it was a nice day and not raining. Thank goodness for small favors, she thought.

And there…parked in front of the house….was a brand new white Mercedes.

Chrome wheels. Sun Roof. Black leather seats.

Sookie blinked. Her mouth was open. She slowly went down each step from the porch until she stood next to the car. She lifted her head and looked around the yard. To her left. To her right.

She was alone.

"_What the fuck-?" _she said out bent slightly and peered into the car window.

The key was in the ignition.

Just then, her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello…?"

"Sookie…good morning."

"_Bill!" _

"I hope you don't mind, Sookie. I spoke with Reuben this morning. He said your car will be out of commission for at least a week. You need a car, Sookie. Let me do this for you."

Sookie sighed. She put her hand under the latch and opened the drivers' side door.

"Bill…it's…it's….too much."

"It's just a car, Sookie. A _loaner_ car," Bill said quickly. Sookie could hear the smile in his voice. "I would have liked for you to pick out your own model. But I thought you'd say no. So I just sent one over. Please. Accept it. For as long as you need it. Will you?"

Sookie had already sat down inside the Mercedes. She inhaled the distinct aroma of that 'new car smell.' She looked down at the sleek automatic gear shift. She ran her right hand across the soft leather seat, staring at the amazing instruments on the dashboard, her cell phone still at her ear.

"Man, oh man. Bill….wait until they see me pull into the parking lot at the _Piggly Wiggly in this thing!" _

"I am so glad you like it, Sookie."

[end of Chapter 4.…..to be continued…..]


	5. Chapter 5

_Happy 44__th__ Birthday to multi~talented and extremely sexy Stephen Moyer! 10~11~69:) xx _

Second Class Concubine

[Adult language. Adult situations]

Chapter 5

"Like It? Oh, Bill…I _love _it!"

Sookie almost squealed with joy. She had goose bumps just sitting there inside the car, being surrounded by the abundant indulgences of the luxury vehicle. _A_ _Mercedes~Benz._

"It's _so _great to have a reliable car for a change! I mean a _really nice car." _Sookie looked up at the sun visor. She flipped open the mode and saw her own eyes reflected in the mirror there. "It's so fine to have. If only for a little while. I-I don't know what to say, Bill."

Sookie's eyes roamed along the dashboard instruments again. She hoped she didn't sound too in awe. But how could _anyone _remain jaded about opening their front door and finding a brand new _Merceds~Benz _parked in their yard? She cradled her cell phone at her ear and shoulder, as she talked to Bill, smoothing both her hands around the sleek, finely~crafted steering wheel of the Mercedes.

"Well, I know what to say…" Bill's comforting, encouraging voice was there, making her feel even more cheerful. "Crank it up. Take it for a spin."

Sookie could not help but grin from ear to ear. "Okay…" she giggled; "…hold on a second…" She reached for the ignition key and quickly turning it upward. The Mercedes~Benz seemed to give a very tiny cough and then the sound of the engine began immediately, purring softly like a sleeping kitten. Nothing loud. Nothing jarring. Sookie listened and the hush of the engine told her, this was a well~built, precision vehicle of the highest craftsmanship. Brand fucking new. Steady. Trustworthy.

Sookie felt confident within the vehicle and inside herself, as she listened for a moment to the steady humming of the engine.

It was so great to know, she would not have to worry that _this _car might stall out suddenly, or spit smoke, or chug along then die on her a few moments later in the middle of Magnolia Avenue. Sookie had almost forgotten that, yes, there are some people in the world who _don't_ have to worry about having _car problems_ all the time. Not like she had to… on most days… because she owned a crappy little vehicle. It was old and practically on its last tire. Because she could not afford a better car or the necessary fixes to keep her little car in top condition. But Sookie knew _this_ car would not let her down. She could think about so many other things today. Instead of wondering if her vehicle would make it home.

This feeling was a relief in itself. And _so much_ one frustrating thing _gone_, she thought.

"Thank you, Bill," she said with pure gratitude for his thoughtfulness.

"It is my pleasure, Sookie. You are very welcome," Bill said, the tone of his voice was warm and sincere. A tone that she remembered well.

"It's nice," Sookie said, sighing; "I almost… can't wait …to go grocery shopping, Bill. And you know I hate it with a passion."

Bill's voice chuckled into her ear. He was so pleased that he had made Sookie happy. Made her life a little easier in some small way.

"Have fun today," Bill said; "Hmm, I almost forgot. Open the glove box, Sookie."

"What? Not another surprise?" She leaned over, reaching to pull down the glove box door. There inside, she found a single unsealed envelope. Inside the envelope was a plastic card. She turned the card over to discover it was a _Marathon Petroleum_ credit card.

"_No!" _Sookie gasped.

"Yes," Bill confirmed. "Absolutely. I will not allow to purchase gasoline for a vehicle that I am _loaning_ to you, Sookie."

"But…but, _I'm the one drivin' the car around town!" _she protested.

"A very small detail," Bill quipped. "Yes, you _must _accept the gas card, Sookie. I insist."

Sookie was too please and surprised to say 'no.'

"Alright," she said; "but you're spoiling me, Bill Compton."

"Of course I am," Bill said quietly. Sookie was glad that he could not see her blushing, because she definitely was at that moment.

"Oh, Sookie, I was also able to find some background information regarding Shelby's vampire Leo," said Bill; "He does live in Shreveport and he is a long~time resident of Louisiana."

"Oh, really? So his name is _really _Leo then?"

"Yes. That is only part of his name. There are some rather fascinating details in his past He owns a very well~established business. But, I will tell you more about him tonight, Sookie. It's still alright with you… if I come by _Merlotte's? _And have a little chat with your friend, Shelby?"

"Oh yes, Bill," said Sookie; "I think it's very important that she knows she is not alone. And that you are Leo's _king! _And that we want to help her all we can."

"Sookie, don't be surprised if Shelby isn't at all receptive to this _help," _Bill said.

"I think it will be fine, Bill. Listen, I…I know you should be takin' a nap right now. You shouldn't even be up at this hour. It's nearly 10 a.m.," said Sookie with concern in her voice. "It's not good for you, Bill."

Bill smiled. "I am flattered that you are concerned. But I have a few other things to attend to before I try and get some rest. Some emails that need to be returned. And some reading material from the AVL that I cannot ignore any longer."

"You should be sleepin' for hours already, Bill Compton. O.k. I'll let you go."

"Enjoy the car, Sookie. You deserve it. You deserve so many good things."

Sookie caught the infliction in Bill's voice. His guilt. His regret. And she did not want him to feel that way, at all. Not sad. Sookie knew _she _had made mistakes, as well.

"I don't know about that. But, I won't go crazy with the gas card, I promise," she said.

"Use it as often as you like, Sookie."

Bill shook his head. She could be so funny sometimes. Now his heart felt as light as a feather.

"I am just glad that you accepted my offer. It means we are still in a good place together."

There was a longer pause then. And Bill thought, for a moment, that he had said the absolute wrong thing.

Sookie stared through the wind screen into the woods. She lowered her voice.

"Bill….you know how I feel about you."

"Do I? Maybe you should tell me…again," Bill said.

Another long silence between them, as the engine of the Mercedes purred on. Each of them was thinking about the not~too~distant past when everything had been so different between them. Didn't she know yet, Bill thought, that he would always stand in her corner? Do anything for her?

Sookie had not forgotten one single moment she had ever spent with Bill. And she knew she never would. It was strange to her now that it had taken her so long to realize that Bill would always have her best interests at heart.

"If I get a break at _Merlotte's _at the right time…. maybe I will," she said slowly.

Bill tightened his grip on his cell phone. He could not believe what Sookie had just said. Was it possible? Was Sookie actually _flirting _back with him?

In addition to all the other 'firsts' she had experienced with Bill, she would always be grateful for how he had accepted her 'special~ness.' Listened to all of her fears. All her needs. All her wants. How, for a time, the two of them had been closer than she ever imagined she could be with a man. Any man.

Sookie remembered that vampires are particularly territorial. But even though Bill had called her _his, _when they were together, he had never made her feel like a possession of his, or restricted in any way. He had never made her feel like she needed to be any thing other than what she is. Even during those times when Bill had been angry with her [like the time Sookie had foolishly taken Jessica 'home' to her see her human parents and her little sister] Bill had only been anger because that act had put both Sookie and Jessica in danger. Bill had always been trying to educate her. About vampires, but life, in general.

Whenever Bill had become upset with her, it had all been for her own good. Trying to pull her back from going headlong into some stubborn action that Sookie was bound to do.

Because he _loved_ her. And he did not want any harm to come to her. Not in her world. And definitely _not _in his vampire world. Being part~fae, as she is, and being exposed to his world was a recipe for disaster. There were so many things that she did not understand. Bill had always tried to explain things to her. The things he thought she needed to know.

But mostly… he had _always_ tried his damnest to _protect _her. Even if that meant him keeping some things from her.

And now, here again was Bill … making her feel safe. And happy. Protected and cared for. Just by loaning her a reliable car. Bill had provided the solution to one less thing in her day to worry about.

Flirting or not, her feelings for Bill were in the deepest part of her heart.

Like…like I said in your house that night, Bill…I know we -we have loved each other… equally," Sookie continued slowly into her cell. She swallowed. She wanted to look into Bill's eyes. Not talk like this to him while they were apart and over the phone. But somehow, they had gotten to this place. This conversation. And it was so overdue, Sookie thought. The last time they spoke of love, they had not been alone. Eric had been there, too. It had been personal, yet so _impersonal. _But, this time it was different.

"That's quite an understatement, " said Bill smoothly; "Sookie, we have loved each other …in every way. But you also said that we had each hurt each other deeply. That is true enough, as well. Something I will always bitterly regret. I cherish your forgiveness. You know I do. But, I hope the hurt that is between us can be healed …in time." Bill said. He worried about saying that last part, as soon as the words came out of his mouth. He did not want Sookie to feel any pressure whatsoever. But once words are spoken, they cannot be retrieved. Sookie was silent. But only because she hated they were not in the same place, looking at each other. She did not want to discuss this further on the phone.

"Bill, I- I -"

"Listen. I know you need to go. And so do I. No doubt, you have several hundred things you want to get done before your work shift, so I will just let you go… have fun with the car, Sookie, and I will see you tonight," Bill said quickly.

"I _want_ to talk later… about _everything_," she said suddenly.

Bill was stunned.

"So do I," he managed to say.

"O.k…thanks again, Bill. My shift starts at 6…just in case you forgot" she added.

"I have not forgotten, Sookie."

"O.k…. Until tonight then…"

Bill heard Sookie's phone click and she was gone. What just happened? Bill was not altogether sure. But it felt good. Now it would be even more difficult to get some rest before this evening, he thought. One more look at Leopold Mayjack's tax records on~line for the last three years, and Bill promised himself he would try and 'take a nap,' as Sookie so cutely described it.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"W-what? What did you… say?"

"I said… I want you to move in with me. Into my apartment," Leo said, looking deeply into her eyes, holding her hands in his. He lowered his head to kiss her fingertips.

Shelby Garrett was unable to move. Unable to respond or speak. She stared at Leo the vampire. His golden head of hair cascading back into waves of curls. His beautiful bone structure, the bridge of his strong nose, the sculptured eyebrows against his white forehead.

Here was the man who _had_ her almost every night. The man she desperately wanted to have feelings for her, as she was never convinced before that he had _any real feelings for her, ever. _There was sex. There was blood. Nothing else.

At her silence, Leo suddenly looked up at her. She stared into his questioning green eyes.

"Well… A fine blow to my conceit," he said, his hand slipping downward to the hem of her sundress; "I rather thought you loved me."

"I do love you. _I do._ I've been crying all night thinkin' you wouldn't come to me this evening," Shelby said breathlessly.

The corners of Leo's mouth lifted into a smile as he fondled and stroked the inner side of her thigh. "There now. No need for tears. We've only just begun, my sweet. You are to me special, Shelby. I've never asked another girl to live with me before."

"Never?" asked Shelby.

"Never." His voice had grown raspy and throaty with desire. "Not in nearly four hundred years. Say you'll be mine, Shelby."

She waited until he moved his cold hand all the way up and searched for the tight rim of her panties. Shelby instinctively clasped her knees together, as he leaned forward over her.

"I am _yours," _she said. "You already know that. Do you love me, Leo? If you don't, _please don't make me do this against my will! Please!" _

His fingers stopped probing.

"I love you, Shelby," Leo said without hesitation; "I've loved you since the first night we met. I thought you knew that. I want you near me… always. I want us to love each other. And _work _together. I need you, Shelby. Of your own _free will. _I ask you…to come be at my side. To live with me with no shame in yourself and me and what we are together."

Shelby waited a moment. She could not believe her ears. He had not spoken to her of such things before. Then slowly…slowly Shelby melted to the idea of leaving her Aunt Melba's house in Bon Temps and going to live in Shreveport with Leo. Being with Leo. Every day. And every night. Caring for him. Being a comfort to him. His only companion. His antique shop was just downstairs from his apartment.

He said he had never lived with another girl.

"Oh, Leo. I love you so much," Shelby's eyes were stinging with tears. _"Yes! _I'll come live with you, Leo! It's all I've ever wanted!"

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

After tooling around in the _Mercedes~Benz _most of the day [running errands for herself _and other people_… just as an excuse to keep driving the car], Sookie pulled the car back up parallel to her porch steps in the late afternoon. She turned off the radio and the engine, exited the vehicle clutching the shiny new ignition key in her palm. She listened to the fine and sturdy clap of the door as she pushed it shut. It was getting somewhat ridiculous, just how _much_ she was enjoying this car. No one would understand how wonderful it felt to have a beautiful, reliable vehicle less they had driven a very poor excuse for a vehicle for nearly six years straight, like she had, Sookie thought.

All the groceries she bought were quickly put away. A week's worth of washing tossed into the washing machine. Then Sookie took her time making herself some dinner. As she prepared the food, she found herself humming a song she had heard on the radio in the car. "Let's dance!" performed by David Bowie.

"_LET'S DANCE..…under the moonlight! The serious moonlight!"_

The memory of the dance they had shared at the French restaurant was uppermost in her mind. Also, the beautiful yellow gold engagement ring, now hidden away in the back of her jewelry box. She could never find the courage to take it out and look at it. But it did not really matter. She could _see _it… in her mind's eye.

After that, Sookie was back upstairs to take her shower around 4:30 as she had always done before dressing for work. Later, clad only in her short terry robe, her hair still dripping wet and barefoot, she went back downstairs into the kitchen then out the front door with a plate of smothered pork chops with gravy, smashed red potatoes, steamed buttered broccoli and a slice of cornbread.

Sookie sat down on the front porch swing to finish her dinner, gazing now and again at the shiny white Mercedes parked in her yard as dusk transformed the sunlight into long shadows everywhere in her yard.

It was not just the vehicle, Sookie knew. It was everything the vehicle represented.

Sookie always knew she was different. That the lovely folks of Bon Temps, La. had had a hard time as _she_ was growing up. Poor babies. A very hard time excepting her as she was. Half of them had always thought she was 'special.' And the other half had always thought she was completely 'crazy.' Her telepathic abilities no one really understood. Or even thought that was what was _wrong with her. That_ was hocus~pocus!_ Double~speak. What did it mean anyway? _To have this special ability? To be _born _with it?

Especially living in a small town in the deep south. Nobody had anyone to compare Sookie to. She stood alone in her unique~ness all of her life. Her own parents had never understood her. And Sookie had suspected that her mother _feared _her. Her brother Jason had always been her advocate because she was his sister and he loved her.

They had always had a special bond, her and Jason. And there was Tara… who spent a big chunk of _her_ childhood defending Sookie from the bullies. No wonder Tara could not understand her _deliberately _placing herself in harm's way all the time.

And of course, there had been Gran.

Her beloved grandmother's unconditional love and support. Always there as she was growing up. Until Gran was not there anymore. Children who are raised by their grandparents are different any way, Sookie was thinking as she casually ate her dinner, swinging on the porch. Because of that amazing love, Sookie had always managed to overcome the snide remarks and the 'knowing' looks from folks who thought she was particularly 'strange.' Sookie had told Bill all of this when they first met.

Meeting Bill Compton, and falling in love with him, had turned out to be a surprising extension of all that Sookie cared about. Unimaginably, he had just _fit in _with all of the unconditional love and acceptance she had had from her family and close friends. Only what Bill brought into her life had been so, _so_ much more.

Bill had awakened every 'grown~up' feeling inside Sookie. He had been her 'first,' in every way. And meeting Bill had been far more special that anything that had happened to her before. Bill, too, was different. He had come from a different time and place to love her. But, surprisingly, Bill was from Bon Temps, too. They shared the same small town. And nothing had changed very much about the town….in all those years. They had understood each other in that way, first of all. And then, their relationship had blossomed from there. No matter what else was going on around them, all the drama of vampire business, Sookie could always _feel _the core of their souls together. Hers and Bill's.

"_Doesn't it get old? For you, I mean, you've been doin' it for over a hundred years. Doesn't it get predictable?"_

"_Not with you it doesn't. You're entirely different. And the beauty and the tragedy of it is, is that you don't know just how different you are."_

"_Please tell me if I'm doin' somethin' wrong."_

"_There's nothing more natural than the act of making love. Who am I to try to change what comes naturally to you?"_

"_But if you could change somethin'- -?"_

"_I wouldn't change a thing."_

She thought about their long ago conversation in her bed, before either of them ever knew she had faery blood. Sookie finding out who and what she was, had only happened after she met Bill. And he had been almost as surprised as she was.

He had been the first one to tell her about her fae heritage. He had explained it to her.

A vampire explaining a faery family tree to another faery. He did not have to do that. But because he loved her, more than he wanted to keep that secret, he had told her. And he had told her _first. Then kept her secret. _

Sookie would _always _love Bill for that alone. Aside from all the other feelings she had for him. He had been forthright and helpful in telling her something about herself that she could never have imagined. And that made her feel even closer to Bill in some way.

Her faery heritage meant that she, too, was somewhat _supernatural! _

Being only a _one~eigth_ descendant from faeries, people in the supe world still respected her abilities, even if they sometimes wanted to use them. Of course she wanted to somehow 'fit in' and be 'accepted' in the 'normal' world with the humans she had grown up with. She was, after all a greater part human. But it seemed if Sookie looked sideways at the whole matter, she also _belonged_ inside the supernatural world, as well. With vampires, werewolves, shifters and the witches! As strange and as unsettling as that fact was for Sookie to wrap her head around… it was true. As extraordinary as her blood was, and as dangerous as that fact might arouse a great deal of intrest and intrigue into her life, Sookie had to admit, that she could live in _both worlds. _If she chose to. That revelation after all this time as she sat on her porch, sort of took her by surprise. It was like the most obvious thing staring her in the face, but she had never considered it before.

There was something fascinating about the supernatural part of her. There were things that still confused her, of course. Things she needed to give more thought to. Could the supe world be her _real _home? Could she glide between _both _worlds if she wanted to?

Something within Sookie…was awakening to the possibility of making that work. Maybe it was working already, she wondered. With Bill coming back into her life. Or rather, with her introducing Bill back into her life. Had she been too dense to see it? See all of the possibilities stretched out in front of her? She had always insisted on her opposition to the new world that had opened up to her after she met Bill. What had happened in the past had made Tara afraid for Sookie. And she understood that. But the 'normal' world has just as many, if not more, dangerous things that can happen to a person.

Maybe it's better to _know _your mortal enemies up front. Up close. Or rather your _immoral enemies. _Sookie had to admit, she had handled things with Lorena, Russell and the witches with more courage than she ever thought she possessed.

And the supes did not see her as a _freak of nature. _They saw Sookie as both valuable and desirable [ from an abilities and a sexual standpoint ]. Either could be dangerous.

The good human folks of Bon Temps alternatively reviled and feared Sookie. Fear of the unknown. Her ability to read people's thoughts was unbelievable at first. But the supes _value_ everything about her that human beings seem only to repudiate and reject about her. It's a bizarre way to live, Sookie thought. Bill valued Sookie's innate talents, too. Even as he began to care for her.

Eventually, Bill was caught up in wanting only to protect her because of her unique abilities and her special blood. And he did this over and over again, at the great personal risk of harming himself with his vampire kind. Bill almost met The True Death, more than once for Sookie's sake.

But now… Bill is _no longer _powerless, she thought. He is a vampire king. And his avenues of protection had increased ten~fold because of his new status. There were guards at his house twenty~four hours a day. Snipers. The weight of the American Vampire League behind him. And the backing of the vampires sacred Authority.

Sookie longed for some respect. To be valued and not ridiculed. Two things she never experienced during her entire life growing up in Bon Temps. Would the general population of Bon Temps one day grudgingly accept her? Sookie knew, in many ways her 'gift' of telepathy had already moved her away from a chance for a 'normal' life. The normal that the townsfolk talked about.

Normal may have to look like something else for me, Sookie thought.

Sookie thought about how Bill had survived being what is referred to as a 'very young vampire.' Under two hundred years old. Not much more than a _teen~_ager by vampire standards. And look what Bill had accomplished already. He had come so far, in such a short span of time. There are vampires hundreds and _thousands of years older than Bill. _Bill was now a King. He was so cunning and clever. He had handled a lot on his own and by his sheer will and intellect already.

Sookie had to accept the reality that the vamps who wanted to try and possess her because of what she is would never go away completely, right? But Bill had prestige and influence now. Some things had _changed._

There were many good reasons to stay away from the supe world. But perhaps she was safer _with _Bill now, than she was before. Even if she was not, it still did not change her feelings for him. _With Bill? A future with Bill? _

Sookie sighed. Dare she even dream of something as _crazy _as _this? _

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"_Come here!… ya'll are not gonna believe this!" _Arlene shouted excitedly.

The sun was going down, leaving a brilliant streak of orange and red across the sky. Sookie saw all the pairs of eyes of her co~workers staring at her through the front window of _Merlotte's_ as she drove up into the parking lot in the white Mercedes.

She had not meant to park so closely to the building. But… turning off the engine and climbing out of the driver's seat of that C250 was starting to get harder and harder to do.

Polar White. Black leather seats. 7~speed automatic. 7G~TRONIC Plus.

Sookie had read a bit of the Owners Manual in the glove box and _this _was beginning to sound like _her language. _O.k. She _wanted _everybody to see her drive up in that car.

By the time Sookie had turned off the headlights, slammed the car door and made it inside, Arlene was standing just inside the entrance, looking at Sookie in a defeated way. As if she and Arlene had been fighting a mighty battle on the same side and both of them had lost.

"Hey Sookie" Arlene crooned. "Tara told us _everything_, sweet pea. It's o.k. It's o.k." Arlene was patting Sookie on her shoulder as she walked past. "Well. You're _sure_ Bill cannot 'glamour' you, right? I mean, some things you just cannot _fight, that's all."_

Sookie rolled her eyes as she tied her apron around her waist.

"From what I hear, honey, the vampers are _really _a hard act to follow! No pun, sugar. Yeah, I get it. Sometimes an old boyfriend is best to go back to. That's happened to me before. You _know_ _everything_ about Bill, Sookie, so it can be _safer. _I mean…sometimes a girl just _needs a_ _hug….._in her vagina….." Arlene dropped her voice: "...with a _penis."_

Sookie stared at Arlene without blinking.

"Arlene. I don't care what Tara told you. Me and Bill are _not _back together," Sookie said calmly. "He just let me borrow one of his cars, is all. You know mine's in the shop."

Arlene hesitated, nodding her head. "Yeah. Yeah. And I thought you wasn't talkin' to Bill Compton no more. That's what you said. You know…no contact… ever."

Sookie kept looked at Arlene. She sighed. "It's a long story, Arlene, okay? We don't have time for this right now. Gotta git to my station. ASAP." Sookie side~stepped around Arlene, walking hurriedly over to her station. She looked for her menu pad and a pen.

It was Friday night. Sookie knew the place was going to be very crowded with patrons soon. She looked around for Shelby but did not see her.

"_Woo~hoo!" _Lafayette bellowed from the service window at Sookie; "Nice wheels, honey~buns. Ow! Now those vamps _really know _how to keep their women_ happy, _don't they? Mortal or immortal, you _hit_ the jackpot, baby girl. Sook, can I take a spin in that fine _Benz _some day soon? Friend to friend?" Lafayette was grinning and teasing her.

Sookie hurried over to the service window, both hands on her hips.

"Me and Bill are _not_ back together, Lafayette. Ya'll can make a _big_ _deal _outta this if you want to. It's a _loaner. _Just till I git my car back from Reuben." Sookie had a dead pan expression on her face. "Can _anybody_ here understand that?"

"Whatever you say, pumpkin," Lafayette grinned at her, winked and disappeared back into his kitchen.

Sookie could only imagine what would happen when Bill showed up. At that moment, she was torn between telling everybody that Bill would soon be there, or just not saying anything else about it. A few minutes later, after the sun had set completely in the western sky, Sookie had seated people and taken orders for dinner and drinks at three of her seven tables. Still no sign of Bill. And no sign of Shelby Garrett. Sookie was starting to worry about both of them.

Right before Sookie's first break, Sam came out of his office and saundered into the main dining room. He walked up to the bar, crossed his arms in front of him, never taking his eyes off Sookie.

"Good evenin' Sookie. Listen," Sam said; "I get it. It ain't nobody's business what you do or who you do it with. And I'll be damned, Sookie, if I'm gonna keep beatin' a dead horse."

Sookie stacked some empty food trays on the edge of the bar. It seemed that shifter hearing was almost as keen as vampire hearing. Sam had been down the hall in his office but apparently he was well aware of the current topic of discussion in the main dining room.

"Well, thanks for the compliment, Sam," Sookie's nose was in the air; "ain't never been called a 'dead horse' before."

Sam cocked his head to one side. "You sure you know what you're doin'?"

"Sam, I know _exactly_ what I'm doin,'" Sookie said. Sookie had trained herself to stay out of the thoughts of her family and friends. It was more difficult to do when she was upset. But it was okay just then. Of course, all her co~workers and her boss would jump to conclusion about her and Bill since she was driving one of his cars. Sookie had been prepared for their curiosity. Except she was not prepared for Arlene's _hug _analysis.

"It's a very nice car," Sam went on; "and Bill can afford it. I watched while his house was bein' remodeled. I don't have a fucking clue what a vampire king does. But Bill can give ya anythin' you want now, Sookie. He's _rich._"

Sookie shook her head. "Sam, that's not what this is about."

Sam shrugged his shoulder.

"Well, like I said. It ain't none of my business. This time, I ain't even gonna _try _to talk you out of seein' him," Sam turned and walked around inside the bar. "We all have squawed at you till we're blue in the face. Don't matter. You're gonna do what you want. Have at it. Just tired of pickin'up the pieces, Sookie. Got that? God~dammit, it's Friday night. _Tara and the new girl are late! What's her name? "_

"Shelby. Her name is Shelby. Sam?" Sookie watched as Sam snatched a clipboard from underneath the bar and started taking inventory of the alcohol.

"Yeah, I know," Sam smirked over his shoulder at Sookie; "You and Bill ain't back together. Right."

Just then the door to _Merlotte's _opened. Everyone turned. Two very large men in dark suits walked slowly into the establishment. They looked around at Sam, Arlene, Holly as she walked around the corner from the ladies room. Lafayette and Terry peeked out of the kitchen service window to watch the pair of austere men standing just inside the bar. Then everyone looked at the door again, as one of the men had continued to hold it open for Bill Compton.

Sookie's stomach dropped as Bill walked in. He was not wearing a suit and tie that evening. Bill was dressed in a light tan Henley shirt, dark jeans and a lightweight military~styled dark green jacket. His shorter haircut was perfectly sculptured. And there was an air about him. A regality, as if he was above petty things and had so many other important things on his mind. Sookie was surprised to see him dressed so casually. She had not thought he would be. She expected the suit and tie. Dressed down, he almost looked as he had on that very first fateful night.

Bill's blue eyes immediately found Sookie. And his stare seemed to soften when he looked at her.

It was almost déjà vu. Bill walking into _Merlotte's _ nodded his head slightly at Sookie, his eyes scanning the large dining room. He acknowledged every one there. Sookie could not help feeling the flutter inside her, like a hundred butterflies. This was crazy, she thought. She smiled at him. Bill smiled back.

He slowly walked down the main aisle, as his two bodyguards stood near the door. Bill took a seat in the Number 7 booth. _That booth. _The same booth he had sat in when he first met Sookie. She had never considered that he might do that. Where was she thinking he might sit when he visited _Merlotte's _that evening? She had not even thought of it.

Booth Number 7 was not part of Sookie's section on that Friday night. It was Holly's. Holly came over and put her arm round Sookie's shoulder, smiling at her.

"I wasn't around back then," whispered Holly; "but I heard Number 7 is a legendary spot.

I'll trade you a table, if you wanna take his order…"

Sookie looked at Holly. She nodded. It was ridiculous, Sookie thought, that she was beginning to feel her heartbeat start to quicken. Her blood begin to race.

"Hey! Ya'll gonna have to find a seat," called Sam to Bill's bodyguards;"can't stand at the door like that. It's a fire hazard. Sorry." Sam glanced at Bill.

Bill looked at his two bodyguards and lifted his chin, darting his eyes towards a table near the entrance. The bodyguards immediately took seats at the table, keeping watchful eyes on their king. Sookie fumbled the menu order pad out of her apron pocket and pulled the pencil from behind her ear, as she walked over to Bill seated in the booth.

"Hey Bill. Glad you could make it tonight" she smiled.

"Hey. I would not miss it for the world," Bill said; "where is your friend Shelby?"

"She's not here yet."

The blue eyes flashed concern. "I thought she was supposed to work the same shift with you."

"She was. I mean, _she is…_but she's late already," Sookie said.

"Third night on the job and she's late?" Bill queried; "Not very industrious. Perhaps something or _someone is _keeping her."

"Yeah. Perhaps." Sookie could not help staring at Bill. The memories of how they first met at that very same booth were rushing back into her head. She was beginning to feel so beyond just their mission to free Shelby Garrett. She no longer wanted to cloak her true feelings, with a joke or a smile, small talk. Suddenly, she wanted to take the _leap, put the past way behind them _and _share. _She wanted to be straightforward with him.

And Bill was watching Sookie very closely, too. He thought, there was no way she could be any more lovely that evening, looking at him with those big chestnut brown eyes of hers. Smiling that little smile that undid him every time. And being so sweet, as if nothing sour had ever happened between them. Ever since Sookie had walked back into his life, asking her _favor, _he had felt wanted, needed and appreciated. It was a difference towards him that he could sense in her. Something he could _feel._

"What can I get for you tonight?" Sookie asked. Bill remembered the familiar request, so well.

"You can bring a _TruBlood _over." Bill said smoothly. "O Neg, if you have it,"

He continued searching her eyes.

"O.k.," she smiled; "Shelby isn't here yet, but… I'm due for a little break. Maybe we can step outside and talk for a bit. I remember when we used to talk almost every day… I've missed that, Bill." Her words warmed his heart.

The fire of intimacy that they had both been secretly craving from one another was finally lit between them. A threshold had been crossed. It was no longer just about Shelby.

Had it ever been?

The longer Sookie stood at Booth Number 7, talking to Bill…staying close to Bill…the more the dining room was slowly spinning away from them. The space between them began to close. The memories carried them back.

There was only one thing left to do and that was …. _to touch. _Bill had his arms on the table and his fingers folded together. Sookie held onto her order pad and pencil.

Both of them hesitating for a moment.

"_Sookie! Sookie! I need to talk with you!" _Shelby's voice rang out loud and clear as she hurried to Sookie's side. And Bill had his first look at Shelby Garrett. A girl slightly smaller than Sookie. Dark short hair. Dark eyes, that were ablaze with happiness. She seemed out of breath. She made Sookie drop her order pad and pencil on the table, as she grasped both of Sookie's hands in hers. Shelby was not dressed in her black _Merlotte's _shorts and white tee. She was wearing a pink sundress with a matching sweater.

"Shelby w-what is it? " said Sookie. Then she called over her shoulder: "Sam! I'm goin' on my break."

"Sookie, let's go outside," Shelby giggled. "I have great news!"

Sam walked up. "Are you workin' tonight?"

Shelby shook her head. "No. I quit," she smiled. "I got another job. In Shreveport. With my _boyfriend!"_

"_What?" _Sookie said.

Sam stood there scratching his head as Shelby took Sookie by the hand and started walking towards the hallway past Sam's office. Bill was up in an instant and following the two girls down the hall. He motioned to his guards to stay behind.

"Shelby, this is my friend Bill. I was goin' on my break with him," Sookie said.

"Pleased to meet you, Bill!" Shelby said over her shoulder.

"Likewise," Bill said as he followed them out of the side door and around the back of the kitchen. The overhead electric light over the portico was dimmer than it should have been, casting a yellow hue and flickering slightly like a strobe light.

"Oh Sookie! It's _so _incredible!" Shelby gushed. She turned around finally and faced both Sookie and Bill.

"Shelby, you just started working here," said Sookie; "Now you're quittin'? I mean, you look so happy, but…but movin' to Shreveport-"

"With Leo," Shelby sighed. She still had Sookie's hand. She looked as if she were floating on Cloud 9. "Sookie, I've been _so wrong about everything! _I'm sorry I upset you. Leo told me he _loves _me! He wants me to move in with him and help him run his antique store! _Oh Sookie! _You've been the perfect friend to me. But everything is fine between Leo and me. I was just being silly!"

Shelby laughed at herself. Sookie turned to Bill, who was standing just behind her. He was looking intently at Shelby.

"Is that what Leo said?" Bill asked;" that he wanted you there, to help him with his business?"

"_Yes!" _Shelby grinned. "And that he did not want to live without me. And that he _truly _wants me in his life. And that he _loves me _more than anything! And _I love him so much! _I've only ever wanted to know where I stand with Leo. And now I do. We're goin' to be together. Share everything together. Bill…you are Sookie's vampire, aren't you?

Sookie's told me so much about you. Ya'll have to make things right, too."

Bill did not say anything. He looked at Sookie, who was looking down at her running shoes. Even standing in the semi~darkness and with that fabulous tan, Bill could still see Sookie blushing.

"Well, Shelby. There's a couple of things I did not tell you about Bill. But what a minute, Shelby. Are you sure it's a good idea to move in Leo?" Sookie asked.

"Don't worry about me, Sookie. Oh my God! I have _so _much packin' to do!" Shelby squealed excitedly; "I gotta run. Leo's pickin' me up at my Aunt Melba's in _two hours._ We're leavin' for Shreveport tonight. Everything is goin' to be fine. Just _believe _in each other. And _never, never _give up. 'Bye Sookie. I'll call you tomorrow. Take care of her, Bill…"

Shelby gave Sookie a hard kiss on her cheek and just as quickly as she had appeared a few minutes earlier, she had disappeared around the building, headed for the parking lot.

Bill and Sookie were alone.

They could each hear Lafayette inside the nearby kitchen, calling out and chastising Arlene and Holly for not picking up their food orders quickly enough. Bill suddenly took Sookie's hands and lead her little distance away from the building. They were almost standing under the weeping willow tree where Sookie had first opened the lavender~colored dress that Bill had bought her.

They looked into each other's eyes.

"There is something not quite right about Leo," Bill said, bringing his right hand up to stroke her cheek. "I think this situation with Shelby bears further scrutiny."

"I agree," Sookie said quietly, dropping her eyes to Bill's lips. "I think she's makin' a terrible mistake. But time has a crazy way of showin' us…what really matters."

Sookie slowly brought her hands around Bill's waist. And then he looked at her lips. Then back into her eyes. They rested their foreheads together.

"Sookie… every moment I spend with you… is like a beautiful dream come true."

As they began to kiss, the moment was interwoven with a kaleidoscope of meaning.

Bill touched her lips with his, gently at first, and Sookie felt the sensation in ten different places. Everything was connected. Her body, her heart, her sex. All of her feelings for Bill were raw and real. And still very much in the present. As he pressed his mouth more firmly over hers, the things that had seemed so fuzzy… the questions that had stood out with fear behind them… all of that was melting away, as he enveloped her into the kiss. It was a kiss filled with time and space and permission to love the person you have always _loved. _A kiss to get turned on, unfrozen, unstuck and to get the unchanging waters of devotion flowing again.

Bill wanted to show her. _Show her. _The depth of his love. What she meant to him. Unbarred. Unrestrained. It was there. His love. As it had always been.

Belonging only to her.

His tongue went down into the welcoming warmth of the cavern of her mouth, their arms now fully embracing each other, toe to toe, thigh to thigh. Sookie let her body relax and she leaned against Bill, enjoying his hands as he gently massaged her back He could feel her body letting go against his. It was a wonderful feeling. The kissing went on and on. Neither of them wanting to stop.

The faulty electric light on the portico ceiling finally popped and they were standing, kissing in the moonlight. Just as they had done a hundred times before.

Both their minds were unraveling, for the very last time, all the old hurts and the old doubts. After this kiss… it would all be gone.

[End of Chapter 5 …. To Be Continued….]


	6. Chapter 6

Second~ Class Concubine

[ Thank you again, to everyone who is reading along and enjoying this story. I appreciate it so much. Sorry for the delay…October was crazy ^ ^

Another disclaimer: I own nothing. The main characters are not my creation. They belong to CH, AB and HBO. Let's continue the story…..J]

Chapter 6

It is so indescribably beautiful when you meet that special someone who is not just _in love _with your body, but also _in love_ with your mind. When they want to know_ everything _about you. They are interested in _you as an individual. _Andevery thing that makes you who you are. Accept you with all your strengths and weaknesses. Your flaws. They want to undress your conscience. Not just your body. Make love to every part of you, inside and out. Even for Sookie ~ not really knowing the ways of the world, having been sheltered for most of her lifetime, and not knowing a whole lot about love ~ she knew that this was rare. And what a surprise for her to find that someone loved her so deeply in this way. And that someone turned out to be a vampire.

Bill wanted a second chance. But he wanted to prove himself. He wanted to take down all the walls that Sookie had built up around herself and let him back inside. He wanted her to truly _trust_ him again. Enough to hold her heart again. And in her heart, that is what she wanted more than anything. To be able to trust him. To reestablish that connection. A connection deeper than the darkness of Bill's vampire self. And a connection brighter than the light that nourished Sookie's being at its core… At first, it may have seemed impossible. But not when they were finally alone. Together.

Shelby had left the back portico that lead to the kitchen. Bill and Sookie stood alone in the moonlight.

The only thing better than _the kiss_ itself, was the moment just before it…when Bill looked into her eyes and left her _breathless. _The anticipation of his touch made her ache with a familiar desire. When she opened her mouth and allowed Bill to slowly slide his tongue down inside to play with hers, Sookie knew there was no denying her strongest feelings for him any longer. Not just the affection, but the ever~present _passion _that could loom up and overtake her.

There was no going back to _'Me and Bill are not together.' _That statement had been a ridiculous mantra that no one had believed anyway. Not even Sookie.

He had taken her face gently into his hands, searching her eyes.

"_Only you, Sookie…" _Bill whispered as he held her close; "no one else. _Just you."_

He was so serious all of a sudden. And Sookie was glad he was. Neither one of them wanted to talk about Shelby Garrett. Shelby's problems would have to wait.

Sookie's heartbeat raced as Bill spoke the words. Sookie had never doubted that she was the _only one. _Three weeks before, Bill had told her she was _the love of his life. _A lot could happen in three weeks, she thought, but surely something like that could not change. She recognized that Bill could _feel _her temperature rising as they kissed. There was still a blood bond between them. Sookie wondered if those things _ever _weakened? All the long~ago feelings were clicking for them both, like the tumblers inside a lock correctly lining up, falling into place before it opens.

Everything just felt right.

The excitement of finally letting _go _and admitting her true feelings for Bill, had Sookie's thoughts going into short~hand. A kiss can be only a moment, but if it is shared with the right person, that kiss can define forever in your heart.

Sookie wanted to say so many things to Bill, just then. Smart things. Things she had practiced. But she was so taken aback by the _rush_ of emotion as he kissed her, nothing she had planned to say was materializing for her. Bill Compton could do some _serious _kissing. Her legs were turning to gell as the truth would have it, her senses were quickly concentrating down below her navel. Her attraction to him was astounding. Nothing remotely coherent was forming in her brain at that moment. _She was only feeling and nothing else! _The deck had been profoundly stacked against any resolve Sookie had had earlier.

Bill walking into Merlotte's again and sitting at Booth Number 7, had weakened all her defenses.

She could only form the words out loud that were uppermost in her thoughts.

"_Bill…_we have so much to talk about…_ I ~I wanna be alone with you…" _she returned his whisper between their clinging kisses. She found herself pressing into his chest, returning her lips to his lips, again and again.

Bill could not help being somewhat amused. Sookie's spontaneity was one of the things he loved about her. She was like a breath of fresh air in his life. She was different from anyone he had ever known. He tightened his arms around her, wondering if he had somehow slipped into another dimension and the Devil was about to tell him that this moment with Sookie was not real. And Bill had to bargain with his eternal soul for it to be true. _Yes, _Bill thought to himself, yes _I will sell my soul to the Devil to be with her, if that's what it takes! _But he was not in another dimension. It _was_ was really in his arms. Bill pulled back and lifted his hand to gently smooth away some wispy strands of her blond hair that had escaped her ponytail. He looked into her big chestnut brown eyes.

"And I want nothin' more than to be alone with you, Sookie," he said; "but hadn't you better finish your shift?"

Sookie blinked at Bill. Her imagination had already graduated into the night ahead.

It was this intimacy with Bill that she had missed so much. She missed their belonging to each other. The closeness. Not just physically, but emotionally. They had been lovers but they had also been friends. And everything had been broken. She had always felt so safe with Bill, but that was only one of many abilities Bill had in her life. He was calm when everything else around was going crazy. And he had a skillful way of coaxing her into seeing the practical side of things. Something Sookie knew she badly needed. Of course all that was an aside to his skill of keeping her at an erotic simmer and guiding her into a hot and gasping marathon of sexual pleasure. _That _skill Bill had was pretty wonderful, too. He had a way of lingering over his desire with a luscious intensity. And he had a will~power made of iron.

Sookie had missed everything about him.

She sighed.

"Well… we are shorthanded tonight," she admitted gloomily; "I guess… I better stay."

Bill held Sookie back at arms~length, his hands on her forearms.

"I will see you after," Bill said nodding. "Besides... I want to get something ready for you." Sookie saw the little smile on his lips.

"Oh Bill, no more surprises," she protested. Bill rubbed her soft forearms, down to her elbows.

He grinned slyly. "I am goin' to take every advantage I have~ fair or unfair ~ to _dazzle you_, Miss Stackhouse. Only because you deserve it. And …it makes _me _happy, too."

His blue eyes sparkled at her.

Sookie laughed. "Well, I guess there's nothin' I can do about it, then."

"No…" Bill said softly, shaking his head, his heart filled with happiness. "There certainly is not. Except enjoy it."

He kept gazing deeply into her eyes. "Speaking of which…are you still _enjoying_ the car?"

"Yes, I am. But it's _not_ just a car, Bill. It's a _Mercedes_," she teased him.

"True. So… shall I inform my guards to expect you again this evenin', Miss Stackhouse?" he asked smoothly. Sookie nodded yes. Bill could not resist and came close again, giving her one more gentle kiss on her lips.

They reluctantly moved apart again. Arms length. Then only fingertips touching, holding their eye contact with each other. Then they parted. Bill waited until Sookie had safely walked the short distance into the side door of the kitchen's back entrance.

Then Bill turned and strode away out of the moonlight. He walked into the shadows of the trees and the tall brush to the side of _Merlotte's. _

Sookie stood there for a few minutes at the screen door, knowing her break had been over by atleast twenty minutes. She listening to the sound of crickets calling in the dark field. She was already too excited to think of anything else. How was she ever going to walk back inside the dining room and begin to take food orders for hungry and thirsty customers? Or remember to retrieve their platters at the pick~up window? How would she ever concentrate on what she was supposed to be doing for the rest of the night?

She was already imagining the coziness of the closed, heavy curtains in his bedroom. The flickering candlelight's reflection on the scrolled ceiling in his bedroom. Bill had already enticed her away with thoughts so far removed from the nightly rigors of her work world evening and into the comfort of his masculine embrace. Bill would undress her, she imagined. The layers of her clothing peeling away, just as all her defenses were peeling away… one little bit at a time. Until he had unclothed her completely. Exposed her body. And exposed her mind to everything she wanted. Everything she needed from him. Both of them together ~ her and Bill ~ devoting themselves to each other.

Mind, body and spirit. That precious time would come. It would be almost like the way it used to be, Sookie thought, only better.

Sookie promised herself, she would make it better.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

When Sookie had walked back into the main dining room, she knew she was blushing a dark shade of crimson. All of her co~workers had seen her walk out back with Bill Compton. Of course, Shelby had been there, too. For a few minutes. She could feel her cheeks burning with a flush and her earlobes felt hot. Sookie ignored their stares and immediately got back to work. No one approached her or asked her any questions. _Merlotte's _was filling up with customers, the bar was crowded.

Even though Sookie was running around, back and forth, taking food orders as fast as she could, the evening crawled along at a snail's pace. She must have glanced a hundred times at the huge _Felix the Cat _clock that hung on the wall behind the bar, as she balanced tray after tray of Lafayette's food combinations to various tables and booths. After several hours, the noise levels in the restaurant and bar had peaked so most of the conversations that Sookie walked past had become a blur of sound.

All she could think about was Bill. And when her shift was over, she would be with him again, having Bill's undivided attention. It was Friday night. And the laughing, congenial patrons were having late suppers, their particular drink choices and some were playing pool. Sookie was glad she had returned to work because Sam certainly needed one more waitress. What Sookie had been contemplating~ leaving _Merlotte's _with Bill~ would have been totally irresponsible of her.

She was _so excited _about the _next_ surprise that Bill had hinted at. Sookie was like a little kid when it came to surprises. She knew at some point they would have to discuss Shelby's problem. But they definitely needed to talk about _their own relationship, _as well.

With wall ~ to~ wall people in _Merlotte's, _there wasn't a lot a of time to think about anything other than pushing the orders out. Tara had finally made it to work and jumped in, next to Sam, at the bar. The two of them made drinks for customers side~by~side until after midnight. Arlene, Sookie and Holly equally split up the tables that were supposed to be covered by former employee Shelby Garrett.

When things finally started to wind down, Sookie walked up to the bar, staring at Tara.

Tara noticed that Sookie was standing there.

"I don't wanna fight, Tara," Sookie said straightforwardly to her friend. "It's stupid for us to be fightin' each other."

Tara wiped the bar counter down. "You're right. You gonna tell me _why_ Bill was here tonight?"

Sookie did not blink. "He was here for a very good reason."

"_Who cares_ why he was here," Sam smirked. Sookie wasn't aware that Sam had walked up next to Tara. "Bill bought _two cases _of _TruBloods _before he left. _That's _all I care about. That stuff ain't cheap. His big body_goons_ carried the cases out to his SUV."

"I took Bill's order and he left me a _really nice tip, Sookie!" _Arlene grinned; "He didn't even _drink _a _TruBlood _here tonight!"

Sookie could not help the little smile on her lips.

"Cash out, Sookie," said Sam. "You can leave a little early if you want to."

Sookie looked over at Sam, then she realized that everyone was staring at her. Tara, Arlene, Holly. And over at the pick~up window, Lafayette winked at her.

Who did Sookie think she was fooling? Certainly not her friends.

Sookie looked at Sam. "Thanks, Sam. G'night, ya'll."

"Good night, Sookie!" Everyone seemed to say in unison.

Sookie pulled the pencil from behind her right ear, placing it down on the bar next to her order pad. She untied and took off her little green apron and strutted through the main dining room, down the hall and back into Sam's office to retrieve her purse and the car keys to the _Mercedes._ It was only half past twelve.

Everyone knew she was on her way to Bill's house.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Just as Bill had promised, the guards on the perimeter of his property had been instructed that Sookie Stackhouse was an expected guest of the King's that evening. They were very gracious to her, letting the car pass through the property compound without a fuss, opening the drivers' side door to the _Mercedes _for her_,_ and ushering her into the front door of Bill's house.

She was quickly informed that His Majesty had not been expecting her until after 1 a.m. He had gone out for a while on some personal business, but Sookie was assured that he would return very shortly.

When Sookie walked into the foyer, she could hear soft music playing, coming from the main parlor. One of the guards opened the double doors for her and Sookie stepped into the room where, to her surprise, she saw a warming fire in the hearth and a small but beautiful dining table was set up near the fireplace hearth. Two chairs. A white linen table cloth with a lace trim. Lit candlesticks. Fresh~cut sweet honeysuckles placed in a glass bowl in the center of the table.

And the slow romantic music, the song playing was being sung by Frank Sinatra:

_It's not the pale moon, that excites me._

_That thrills and delights me… oh no… it's just the nearness of you._

_It isn't your sweet conversation, that brings this sensation._

_Oh no… it's just the nearness of you. _

Sookie slowly walked up to the table and saw there were three covered dishes placed there. She lifted the first ceramic bowl and found it full of big, spicy prawns, sitting in their own juices with a little butter. The peel and eat kind that were her favorite. The aroma of the Cajun spice wafted up to her nose, making her even more hungry than she realized. She reached in with her thumb and index finger and lifted a prawn, finding it already peeled and ready to eat. Sookie opened her mouth and devoured it.

_When you're in my arms…and I feel you so close to me,_

_All my wildest dreams can come true. _

Next, she lifted the second lid to the middle covered dish and she found a rice pilaf with slivered almonds and dill weed and plump baby peas. Her favorite light rice dish. And the third dish was filled to the rim with sliced strawberries in shaved ice. Sookie picked up one slice and popped it into her mouth, as well.

_I need no soft lights to enchant me… if you'll only grant me,_

_The right… to hold you ever so tight… and to feel in the night,_

_The nearness of you….._

As Sookie continued looking down at the scrumptious table, the doors to the parlor opened and Bill was standing there with a smile on his lips and a fresh bouquet of colorful tulips in his hand. Tulips were the first flowers he had ever bought her.

Sookie knew he must have traveled all the way to Shreveport to get those tulips, because there was no flower shop in Bon Temps. But surely, the flower shop in Shreveport would be _closed. _

"How did you get those flowers at _this_ hour, Bill Compton?" she asked.

Bill smiled. "Easier than you can imagine. You are early, Miss Stackhouse. I thought you might be hungry after your shift," he said quietly.

Sookie was a little overwhelmed at all the trouble he had gone to that evening.

"You remembered," she said. "The flowers. The food. Everything is so lovely, Bill."

"I would never forget," he said softly. He walked up to her with the tulips in his hand and she took them from him and buried her face into their fragrance. Bill reached out and gently touched her cheek with his thumb.

"We…we have so much to talk about," he said, his blue eyes searching her face.

Sookie looked up into the sincerity and love that she saw in his eyes. She placed the bouquet down on the table. _"Oh, shit." _

Her arms came up around Bill's neck and she kissed him. He ardently returned her kiss, moving his lips across hers, wanting Sookie to understand the depth of his feelings for her.

Bill had always been a part of her. And it seemed with the passing of time, she loved Bill more than she had ever thought was possible. Deep down, Sookie knew Bill would do anything to protect her. Many times, she had feared he would meet the Truth Death in trying to defend her. But all of her fears now paled next to the powerful feelings she had for him. Their being together was more important, more powerful than anything.

The beautiful dinning table was left unoccupied, as the urgency of their kisses intensified and Bill swept Sookie up into his arms and carried her from the parlor and up the stairs to his master suite of rooms at vamp speed.

In her dreams, Sookie had envisioned Bill slowly undressing her. But when they were finally in his suite, she realized that she wanted to undress for him. Showing him that she was giving herself back to him, completely, was important to her. And she wanted him to understand that.

Sookie took his hand and beckoned Bill to have a seat in the plush corner chair, as she slowly climbed atop him, straddling him, her knees on either side of his hips. Gazing deeply into his eyes, she reached down, crossing her arms and pulling up the hem of her tight, little _Merlotte's _tee shirt. She lifted it over her head and tossed it to the floor. Bill relaxed his head back across the chair cushion, in total disbelief that this was happening. It was amazing that Sookie was really in his lap, taking her clothes off for him… after all this time. His eyes greedily roamed her body, the white bra against her tanned skin, her tiny waist exposed above the black shorts that he encircled with his hands, as she leaned forward across him taking his face in her soft hands, placing kiss after kiss on his lips. The rapture of it was almost more than he could bear.

Then she was smiling at him, as she leaned back and placed her hands behind her to find and undo her bra. In an instant, Sookie had unhooked it, the bra fell away and her exquisite little breasts jiggled out in front of him. She came close again, wrapping her arms round his dark head and pulled him closely to her, his nose between her breasts. Bill closed is eyes, enveloping himself in her presence. In the feel of her, the scent of her, her warm flesh touching his forehead, his nose and his mouth. His fingertips came up and gently squeezed her delicate back. And for several moments, he could not even move.

Tears welled up into Sookie's eyes because she knew Bill was overcome as she was in that moment. He was remembering the same as she was. _Here we are again…at last! _And then had to find her voice and speak the words she should have said three weeks ago, when Bill had laid open his heart to her. When she should have declared herself to him.

"Bill, I'm _yours,_" Sookie whispered. "Yours. Forever. Or as long as you want me…"

Apart from the faint candlelight flickering, the room was encased in shadows. They wavered across the ceiling and along the walls. The smell of dense candle wax in the stillness of the air. But the shadows could not hide their smiles from one another.

And the intensity of the look that Sookie recognized on Bill's face.

"That will be a very, very long time, indeed…" Bill said. "I love you so much, Sookie."

"I love you, too, Bill."

They began kissing again, Bill lowering his head to capture her breast into his mouth. He suckled and lapped with his tongue as much of her as he could. Then giving her other breast the same attention. Sookie massaged both her hands down to his scalp, pressing him closer and closer to her. She could not get enough of him. Her knees tightened against Bill's hips as she sat pinned to him. Bill could not help dropping his fangs, as Sookie clung her body around him. Her sweetness had been something he had dreamed of and he never thought she would be here with him, like this, ever again. Sookie pulled her hair out of the rubber band that held her ponytail, lifting her chin and shaking her hair loose. Bill kissed her chin. She hugged him, bringing the side of her throat to Bill's cold lips.

"Drink me, Bill. I want you to drink me," she begged him softly. Sookie wanted to renew the bond that they had shared. Bill raised his head and looked into her eyes. He hesitated. Then looking directly down at her throat, he sank his fangs in, pulling her upper body into his strong embrace. God help him, he thought, he wanted Sookie to be _his _again. In every way. She had offered herself. And he wanted her more than anything.

Sookie was eager for Bill's blood, as well. She wanted to belong to him again, in every way. She anticipated his offering her his wrist. This was something Bill had hoped for, although their bond through the blood would still be strong, it was Sookie's desire to taste him again that let Bill know Sookie's intentions to be remain exclusive with him again. He bit his wrist and brought his arm to her lips. Sookie licked the trickle of blood that ran across Bill's arm.

The power of Bill's blood hit Sookie with a force that was infinitely stronger than the last time she had experienced it, after the gunshot wound in the cemetery when Bill had raced her into her house and fed her back into consciousness. This was so different. A rush of ecstasy came instantly, blowing her mind, swelling all of her senses into bloom. Was it just that she had wanted him so much? Wanted them to be together? Was it because Bill felt the same way as she did?

Her body seemed to awaken from a long sleep, growing more alive with every second. And body and soul, she remembered their love, even more intensely. She remembered how it felt when they had joined not only their bodies, but their blood.

Bill's blood heightened her senses. Somehow his essence mixed with her own. Her desire, her sexuality quickly matched Bill's, as she threw back her head and moaned as his fangs set deeply down into her flesh. A sensual frenzy and an unfulfilled need overtaking her at last, as she listened to the blood rushing from her body and into her vampire's mouth.

She trembled with desire, aching for his strong hands to touch her body all over. She wanted his mouth on her skin, anywhere on her skin. Sookie rocked backward with her cin up, then falling forward across Bill's chest, she relinquished her weight into him, rubbing herself against him until he pulled his fangs from her throat. She suddenly stood up, quickly pushed off her little black shorts, her panties and her tennis shoes and climbing back across Bill's lap, covering his face with soft kisses again.

Bill felt the frantic pounding of Sookie's heart as she, once again, pressed her breasts firmly against him, her tongue gingerly feeling its way past his sharp fangs and down into his mouth. He felt her blood rushing under her skin, the effect of his blood beginning to resonant deep within her. He could not help but growl with pleasure at having his naked Sookie across his lap again, so near, so ready and turned on. She was unable to resist clinging to him and continuing kissing him. Sookie pulled at his shirt until she managed to pull it off him. Bill leaned back into the chair, just enjoying Sookie's attention, his mouth slightly open, his fangs extended. He circled his arms around her, pressing her body up to his, never wanting to let her go, ever again. Sookie moaned as she felt Bill's muscular chest molded to her every curve, the fine hairs moving along her nipples. His hands began to wildly, passionately explore her again, wandering up and down her torso, across her bottom, his fingers defining her hips, then back up around her. He brought his fingers up between their two bodies to play with her thighs, the softness of her tummy, her hardening nipples, aching to be rubbed and fondled by his touch. Ever so slowly, he caressed the sides of her breasts. She arched her back, expecting him to cup each soft mound in his skilfull hands. Bill did exactly that, continuing to tease her with his long fingers, gently stroking, fulfilling her every need along the way for the firmness of his touch.

"I have missed …everything about you, Sookie," Bill murmured into her mouth as she paused a second, opening her eyes to look into his. "I love you. Don't ever leave me," he said raggedly.

He remembered what it was like, being deep inside her, calling her _his own. _That wonderful feeling of being so connected, body and soul.

"Never again," Sookie whispered, then she softly kissed each one of his eyelids. "Show me how much you love me. _I want you, Bill… I want you now… "_ she said breathlessly.

Bill's eyes darkened with lust. Groaning, he cupped her bottom with his hands and pressed her down against his hardened erection as she sat on top of him.

"I want you, too. _I need you, my darling…." _Bill said. He turned to his side scooting her over into the chair as he pulled off his shoes and jeans, then bringing her back onto his lap.

His mouth wandered down her throat as before, his tongue salving the tiny incisions that he had made with his first taste of her. Sookie caught her breath as Bill fangs grazed her perfumed skin. She closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, offering herself to Bill so he could feed on her again. There was no way Bill could ever resist her now. Every ounce of will~power he thought he could summon within him was completely shattered.

Sookie had indulged him. And now he craved her even more than the last time. He slid his fangs down into her welcoming flesh a second time, lost in the spell she had cast over.

As he drank from her a second time, he recalled how her body had looked the very first time in the fire light in front of the hearth in his parlor. And every time after that. The love they had made to each other. How she had once trusted him completely. His mind and his spirit wanted that closeness with Sookie. Bill craved to find that _closeness _with her again. Sookie was willing to give him everything he needed. Her body. Her blood. It was more than he ever thought was possible.

Slowly, he swallowed another mouthful of her delicious, extraordinary blood. He trailed his fingertips along the sensitive inside of her arm as Sookie kept her head poised until he had finished, stroking her fingers at the back of his head. He caressed her neck and shoulders, moving his hands from her forearms to her wrists, then up again. Just wanting to _feel_ every part of Sookie that he could at that moment. He wanted to take his time and enjoy this renewed sensation….having her there in his arms was a miracle.

Sookie only longed for more of Bill. Sookie felt the moistness forming between her thighs, the heaviness and tingle growing as she also felt Bill's rigid manhood there in just the right position between her legs. She writhed under Bill, his mouth now back to her sensitive nipples. He knew so well how to apply just enough pressure, between pleasure and pain, drawing out the untamed passion that was building within her. Sookie was of the patient, loving man that Bill could be. But she was also aware of Bill's innate vampire instinct. That animalistic urge that could push him to the edge of his wild side. There was a beast that lurked within, behind his control. Sookie had seen it before. He had made love to her before while bearly holding onto that beast. It was scary but it was also exciting. And it made her tremble with both fear of the unknown and her desire for Bill. Sookie knew Bill would never hurt her.

Bill could sense all of these feelings from Sookie through their blood bond.

"I will always take care of you, Sookie…will you surrender yourself to me?" Bill asked.

Before she could say another word, he swept her up into his arms, out of the chair they were seated in together. Swiftly, he carried her over to his bed. He lay her down across the coverlet, never taking his eyes from hers. She panted, looking up at him, so excited that Bill _would soon be back inside her body. _Her only desire was to _join_ with Bill again.

Bill moved slowly then, coming down very close against her on the bed, his arms reaching for her; "Sookie, you don't have to say it. I want to make love to you until your body answers me.…and then I will _know…"_

Sookie could not wait for Bill to hold her. She dropped her eyes and stroked his hairy chest with her fingertips. She marveled again at the size of his arousal. She wanted Bill as much as he wanted her. Her heartbeat quicken. Bill watched her looking down at his manhood, his fangs fully exposed. He captured her fingers in his hand and placed them over his flesh. Shuddering with anticipation, Sookie stretched herself back against the coverlet, still holding his girth in her hand.

"I want you inside me, Bill," she said panting, her legs falling open to fully reveal herself to him. Then he moved forward pressing his body to hers. The vampire inside of him wanted to consume her all at once, devour her immediately and without stopping. While the grateful, humble man that was still left inside him, wanted to take things slowly and cherish every moment they spent together. Somehow, Bill thought, he would have to find the strength of a midway point.

Sookie reached up with her free hand and pulled him forward. She wanted to be covered underneath him. He had claimed her as his own, moving across her until Sookie could feel the profound weight of him against hers.

His fingers moved through her hair, stroking her temples, raising her face to his.

"Bill…" she murmured; "I'm so happy…"

He kissed her then, trying to pace himself. But he kissed her wildly, deeply with an all~consuming passion that made her want to cry with pleasure.

Sookie grabbed a handful of his dark, luxurious hair, moving her hand down to his neck and pulling Bill closer into their deepening kiss. She opened her mouth to him, she felt the sharpness of his extended fangs, while his tongue played with hers, licking her slowly, teasingly. He turned his head the other way, pivoting his mouth on her tongue, retracting it as she invited him down inside the warmth and comfort of her own mouth, again and again. Bill sucked her lower lip, nibbling and biting her teasingly, ever so carefully. It seemed he could _control it, _after all. With Sookie's help. Sookie started biting back at his upper lip, nipping him the same way. Soon both of them were chuckling softly into each other's mouths at the playful action, knowing that the goal was to keep from pinching her lips or tongue with his sharp fangs. It was a game that tamped down the ferocity that had threatened to overtake him.

But one of his fangs finally did nip her. Sookie felt a drop of blood emerge from a tiny cut in her bottom lip and Bill licked it away with a delighted moan. It was enough to end the game for both of them. Bill was kissing his way down her throat. He was enthralled once again by the scent and the sight of her blood. He helplessly whispered her name.

"_Sookie….oh, my Sookie…"_

She could _feel it_ between her legs, with a pang of desire as he moaned her name. He was calling to her for relief in every way possible. She would give it to him. Everything he wanted. Everything he needed. She would give to him. For as long as he needed it.

Bill opened his eyes and looked at her. She was flushed with excitement, her legs now spread completely open and her right hand still around him. She cried out as he parted her tender folds with his fingers. He slowly explored her, entering a single finger, then another one.

Instinct and past experience taking over, Sookie moved to take him deeper inside. He slid in and out very gently, teasing her further, her hot and wet flesh accommodating his fingers. Bill pressed against the small nub of her sex, that was throbbing and hard. Sookie ached for more of his touch. Sookie could feel herself coming, just from Bill's fingers and he encouraged her on, sending her over the edge and into her first peak. He buried his nose between her lovely little breasts, listening to her moans of pleasure. Then, as her cries went on as he worked his fingers even deeper, he raised up and took a nipple into his mouth and suckled upon her… until he could sense that she was coming down from her first orgasm. Bill placed his lips at Sookie's ear.

"_I wanna make you feel like this …all night long," _he whispered.

Sookie was breathless as she was coming down and she heard Bill's promise. She felt the thickness of his hard shaft moving into place down against her softness of her belly and she wished he would end this torture and enter her. She writhed beneath him, feeling for the right point of entry, as he worshipped her little breasts under his mouth, giving both of her nipples equal attention and driving Sookie mad with sexual tension. Bill took his time, his mouth circling each cap with reverence and care. He pulled, tugged, kissed, salved his lips and tongue thoroughly around her, until her legs not only spread open more, but her knees came up on either sides of him in carnal anticipation. Still trembling with aftershocks, Sookie peaked again, just from Bill pulling at her nipples. Only then did he help her guide him inside her, placing his fingers gently over hers as he slid the silky head of his member down, pushing his hardness deep inside the warmth of her slick folds.

Sookie was more than ready. She would have not thought it possible to come with just Bill pulling her nipples with his mouth, _but she had._ And now he was inside her, at last. He made her shivering body react to his touch again and again. It seemed her entire body had become a singular endogenous zone. She relaxed under him, as he took her face into his hands and looking lovingly into her face, he pressed himself further and further into her. He pushed in firmly, not stopping until he had filled her completely to the hilt of his manhood. Sincerely and with the glint of his blue eyes looking quite seriously, they kissed lightly, with both their eyes open.

"_Mine_," Bill told her, not breaking their eye contact. As if he would never accept her leaving him again. It was the vampire in him this time. Sookie nodded very slowly, placing her hands over his. She knew his love would always be unchanging.

"Yes," she said, "…always…"

Then he started to move inside her, their eyes still locked on each other. The friction starting to build and pull them both away from the world that surrounded them. The world did not matter.

Every time he pushed into her, he went deeper and stayed longer. Her body stretched around him, adjusted, welcomed him, pulling him further inside. Clinging to him, she wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her hips to meet his powerful, rhythmic thrusts. Bill pounded faster and harder. They looked into each others no more. But gave themselves over to that power, that timeless feeling that is shared between a man and a woman.

Their arms came round to tightly embrace one another. Bill lowered his nose to Sookie's shoulder, he kissed her there, while bringing his hands down under her supple bottom. He steadied her, braced her, perfecting every on of his strokes. Sookie shut her eyes as the breath left her body again and again with the full force of Bill's strokes. She relaxed.

Her flesh had spasmed in the incredible sensations so many times, she had lost count. Her eyes filled with tears as the exquisite feeling of being with Bill again was just _so good._ She groaned as she held on and Bill took her away with him, her hands pulling down at his sculptured shoulders, their bodies joined as one. Bill turned his head, placing his lips at her cheek, holding her close. Again and again and again, he followed his fate, rapt in feeling Sookie's passion for him and her happiness through their bond. And he cried out feeling his last stroke as his manhood exploded inside her.

Several minutes later, Sookie eased her calves down along Bill's back, her heels unlocked around him, her legs falling to the mattress. Bill rose up onto his elbows and looked down into her lovely eyes. He felt her heartbeat still pounding.

"O.k…." Sookie sighed;"…now we can talk…"

[End of Chapter 6.…..to be continued…..]


	7. Chapter 7

Second Class Concubine

Chapter 7

Bill retracted his fangs.

He brushed a few wayward curls from Sookie's face, looking down into her eyes. He felt so grateful, calm and utterly content.

"I'm listening," he said softly, still cradling her close in his arms.

He was still on top of her. He had not moved an inch to separate himself from her.

Sookie blushed.

"Bill. We're gonna talk… _like this_? Seriously?" she giggled, smoothing her toes up along the side of his hairy calf muscle.

Bill nodded very slowly then rubbed his nose with hers. "Uh~huh…just like this. Makin' love with you, Sookie, is just…so… wonderful. I don't have the words to describe it."

Sookie arched her back and kissed him gently on his lips, circling her arms around Bill's shoulders. "Wonderful? Being with you, Bill …it's fucking _amazing_…" she sighed.

Bill smiled. "Fucking amazing, yes."

Sookie smoothed her palm along his cheek.

"What if … I say somethin'… you don't wanna hear?" she asked.

Bill kissed her again, shifting his weight slightly, letting Sookie know that he was still deep inside her and that's where he wanted to continue to be. And still very much erect.

"That's impossible, Sookie," Bill whispered. "There is nothin' you could ever say that would change the way I feel about you. And nothin' that we cannot discuss together."

Sookie looked up into Bill's eyes. She could _feel _her connection with Bill. Even more strongly now that they had renewed their blood bond. And she knew they would definitely be going at it again, in just a few short minutes, if neither of them changed position.

"Well, I'm 99.99 percent sure about that, Bill Compton," she said in a teasing tone; But… I don't think we are gonna git a whole lot of talkin' done… if we don't …_separate ourselves… _for a little while, at least." Sookie placed a tiny kiss on his chin. "In fact, I _know _we won't."

Bill looked down at her luscious lips. "I adore you… " he said. "Are you quite certain we cannot talk like this?"

Sookie nodded. "I think it's pretty impossible, Bill. Havin' a _hard _time here… Uh pun, definitely intended."

Bill grinned. "If you insist, Miss Stackhouse. But I am not goin' very far away."

He slowly pulled himself up and disengaged from Sookie's wet and warm body. They helped each other with opposite ends of the coverlet and they lay back down together underneath it.

Bill wrapped his arms around Sookie as she hugged his waist. They lay side to side, face~to~face on one pillow, gazing contentedly at one another, their bodies close, their foreheads almost touching.

"I am not goin' very far away, either," Sookie assured him with a sigh. "There isn't any place on this earth I'd rather be right now."

She wanted to stay with Bill until every last star had burnt out. Until every candle had been distinguished. Until she could feel the dawn rising and the cold, grey light of day looming up to catch them together again, at last. Even then… she did not want to leave him.

"I certainly hope so, because _I want you here_ with me, always," Bill said, cresting his fingertips over her ear, smoothing away another unruly tendril of curls that had fallen across her face. Sookie wanted Bill to know everything that was in her heart. She placed her hand over his, looking at him with unwavering eyes.

"Bill….. when I'm with you… the whole world disappears. It's just you and me… There is no day or night. No right or wrong. Just you and me. And what we have together," she said quietly. "Bill. No one… _no one _could ever take your place. I don't want to be without you."

Sookie's words came tumbling out. She could not express them fast enough. It just seemed right that she should tell him at that moment. Bill listened intently, searching her face as she spoke. Her words were like music to his ears, making him swell with happiness. Filling him up, carrying light into all his dark and lonely places.

Bill embraced her, then his right arm going up behind her head, his left hand stroking gently across her cheek.

"God help me, Sookie…I don't want to be without you. My darling, it is so important going forward, that we never allow _anything _to come between us again," Bill said; "I will never be able to tell you how _sorry_ I am for ever causing you one moment of pain. One moment of doubt about my love for you. I can never truly make you understand how much you mean to me. I love you, my sweetheart."

"Oh Bill… _I love you!" _Sookie bowed her head as Bill reverently pressed his lips to her forehead. Then she looked back up into his blue eyes.

"I was afraid, Bill. I mean _really _afraid. I didn't want to see you like…like some _high school_ _crush_ that most girls get to have when their young. Because you are my _first. _And I never got to have those feelings for any boys when I was growing up. My telepathy kept me from dating. I never got to _experience_ that, you know? Everything we had happened _so fast. _I never got to have a boyfriend before you. I didn't want to see you like _that._ You know? Loving you, for all the _wrong_ reasons. You know, like that _first love_ that you never quite get over…but it'll _never_ be the same if you ever _go back! And when we broke up, I was so devastated. _I thought, I could never have that with anyone else. You meant _everything _to me. I was afraid that what I was feeling for you was only _temporary._ Oh, do you know what I mean, Bill?""

Bill nodded. "I understand, Sookie, yes. I understand how much I hurt you. And you turned to Eric. You were attracted to him. And you wanted to see where that would take you. If it was _different_ from what you and I had shared."

Sookie blinked. She had not realized that she was talking about making a comparison of Bill and Eric. But she guessed she had.

"I told Eric, it's _over. _You heard me, Bill. I mean it," she said.

"I believe you, Sookie," said Bill.

In some ways, Bill knew Sookie better than she knew herself. Sookie tried to look away. But Bill would not let her. He steadied his index finger under her chin and made her hold her eyes into his.

"You also said, there was a part of you that had always wanted Eric," Bill said. "I understand that, too. But if you had _really_ wanted him, you would be together right now."

Sookie steadied her gaze at Bill.

"There were a lot of reasons why I was attracted to him," Sookie said slowly. "He tricked me into ingesting his blood for one thing. We both know that. Part me couldn't help it."

"Yes, there is that. That was the begining. But Sookie, you are a very sensual creature. You have all of the wants and needs of a grown woman. I get it. You are not the first woman, mortal or otherwise, to be sexually attracted to Eric Northman. Add to that how much I hurt you. You were disillusioned. You were curious about him," Bill nodded. "I understand. Things always happen for a reason."

"Well. I told Eric I loved him," Sookie said bravely. "But I've had time to think about that now. And that's _not _what it was. Not at all. Not like what we have, Bill. I guess I just couldn't admit it to myself. I mean, that Eric's blood and my fairy blood had _both_ got the best of me."

"Sookie….."

"I know. I admit it, yes, I was curious," she went on quickly; "but it's also true, I was _still_ so torn up about us, Bill. And when Eric lost his memory for awhile, it only made things easier for me. That sounds pretty awful. But I needed something to hold on to. Eric was there. And I was in _complete _control. _I_ was makin' all the decisions. _I_ was in the lead. _I was in the know _and Eric was the one who didn't have the _whole picture _about anything. I guess…part of me needed that. But Eric doesn't fit into my life. And I don't fit into his."

Bill moved to take Sookie's cheeks into his hands. As he gazed into her eyes, she felt as if Bill was looking into her very soul.

"Sookie… you don't need to justify your attraction to Eric to _me_. I am responsible for you turning to him in the first place," said Bill. "For making you feel _out of control. _You put everything into our relationship. All of your purity. All of your love… for me. You came lookin' for me in Jackson. Against all the odds… you were _determined_ to find me. You would not _give up_ until you _found _me."

"Until _you _found _me_," she corrected him.

"Everything was mad. Everything there was absolutely crazy as they often are with we vampires. And during the whole ordeal, Sookie, you were completely vulnerable. And wrapped around all of that, you are have these _feelings _that you have never had before. So much devotion. And I let you down."

Sookie shook her head.

"There you go again. Bill, you can't keep takin' all of the blame for what happened! I won't let you! For some of that, you weren't even in your right mind. And I understand now, there were things you could not tell me. _I have forgiven you!"_

"Yes, you have, my precious sweetheart," Bill said sadly; "Now, if I could only forgive myself."

"_Bill! _You have forgiven me, too. So why are we rehashin' this? What's done is done. It doesn't matter anymore. The only thing that matters, is that we are back together _now_. Three weeks ago, I couldn't even _think_ straight. I just wanted to go somewhere and _hide. _I kept thinking, there's _no way_ I can go back and get what we had. I thought too much has happened. We had loved each other so completely. I wanted what we shared back. I didn't think it was possible. I thought…after Eric… I didn't want to hurt him. Because he had been _so lost _when he couldn't remember much about his vampire life. Not even Pam. I felt really bad for him."

"Of course you did," Bill said.

"When I _zapped _Eric with my faery light and he regained his all his memories…he told me…he _still_ loved me."

"As much as Eric can love anyone."

Sookie sighed. "Well, I just figured…I wasn't the same person that fell in love with you anymore. So I pushed you away… I pushed _both_ of you away. I wasn't that innocent girl who went to Jackson anymore. And I was thinkin'… it wouldn't _work_ for us …after I'd been... with somebody else."

Bill regarded her solemnly, his hands still framing her chin and throat.

"You were just growing up inside, that's all," Bill said gently. "figuring out what you wanted. Some of that 'growing up' happened with Eric. I would never hold that against you, Sookie. I love you too much. There are a great many things that you have not been able to experience, in your young life. Yes, you should have had a 'dating' time when you were in high school with boys of your own age. You should have had _several_ boyfriends before you met me. You should have been able to _fit in _with your peers. That didn't happen."

"No, it didn't," Sookie smirked. "I just couldn't get around my _special gift."_

"But, just because I am your _first, _it doesn't mean our love is any less , I believe _we_ can overcome anything. We are stronger together, than we are apart. And no. Nothing can _ever _change what we have shared, my darling. In spite of all that has happened. Our first kiss changed my life. My life as a vampire. I know it changed yours, too." He leaned in and lightly kissed her on the tip of her nose.

Sookie could feel Bill's conviction as he spoke to her. She looked into the honesty of his clear blue eyes and she knew all of her fears had been foolish. She knew this man, this vampire, would always love her and put her first. No matter what mistakes she made. No matter if she failed. It was true. She _could_ talk to Bill about anything. He was as close to her as a best friend. He was the one person in the world who knew her better than anyone. His love made her feel like a better person. No, Sookie thought, _I am_ a better person with Bill. His strength of character always inspired her. And she knew she would carry him in her heart forever. No matter what obstacles tried to pull them apart or change their love.

"Bill, I didn't want to let _you _down. I think I was so scared because you mean more to me than anything. _More_ than I can ever tell you," said Sookie. "Yes, we changed each other's lives, Bill.…in so many ways."

They embraced again, their legs entwining. Sookie's lips just under his chin. Bill kissed her temple.

"Nothing is ever perfect but… everything we want, Sookie, is on the other side of fear," Bill whispered. "There is so much _courage _inside you, Sookie. I could sense it when we first met. Sometimes…courage does not always have a loud voice, my darling. Sometimes, courage is just a _tiny_ voice inside us, saying, _I will try again tomorrow_. _I will make it work…somehow._ If that's what you really want. God knows, I want it. I have heard that voice before, Sookie, inside myself. The only thing I really fear, is not havin' you close to me. Bein' _without you_ is like a living hell."

"Oh Bill…" she nodded. She closed her eyes. She loved listening to him talk this way. She had missed his wisdom, his counsel. The nights they had lain in each other's arms and discussed all sorts of things. Everything Bill had brought with him from having lived for so very long, down through the ages. Bill knew to expect certain things of mortals. He had probably seen all sorts of cycles and behaviors being repeated over and over again. Seeing the same outcomes of life, things usually ending in a similar way. Bill could see far beyond superficial feelings, Sookie thought. Far beyond loyalties and the ties to others that may only last the length of a human life. So many things, for Bill, had only happened in the blink of an eye. He knew how to separate love from want from need from passion from lust.

So he understood about Sookie. Everything she was going through. She had experienced a great deal, in just the span of two short seasons.

"Sookie, when I tell you I love you," he went on; "I say it to remind you that I _need_ _you. _Everything you are. Your very essence that is not like anyone else on this earth. You are, without a doubt, the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Sookie smiled, scooting her head down to find a deeper place for her cheek against Bill's chest.

"Bill, I need _you_ so much. You believe in me. Even when I can't find a way to believe in myself. It's taken me a while, Bill. Sometimes people just have to figure things out for themselves. And that can take a little time. Especially when they get stuck on stupid, like I did." Suddenly she looked up. "I love you so much, Bill."

He bent his head and captured her mouth with his. They kissed for several seconds, holding each other tightly, joyous and content with each other. Suddenly, Sookie pulled back from their kiss.

"I have been _such_ a hypocrite and a liar," Sookie said; "Tellin' everybody at _Merlote's~_ all my friends~ that there is _nothin'_ between us anymore. And I am sure they all _know _I am lyin', Bill. But I was lyin' to _myself_ more than to anybody else."

"All of your friends love you very much, Sookie. I wouldn't worry about it. You are the person who always tries to do the right thing. You are loyal. You are honorable. Even when it can lead to your own heartache," Bill said; "There are others who when faced with helping someone as you have ~ a stranger ~ or in deciding if they want to stand on principle against an enemy or some bigotry, they would have run for the hills. Not wanting to get involved in this or that situation. But, as I have expressed to you before, Sookie, you are truly a big~hearted person. That brave and open~minded girl who went out of her way to save a vampire she had only just met from being victimized."

Sookie felt so good just listening to Bill as he spoke to her about her personality. What he _liked_ about her. What he _loved _about her. Bill was saying so many positive and wonderful things. It just lifted Sookie's spirit up, gave her more confidence and made her love him more, if that was even possible.

"Bill…when I first met you, I never would have imagined that I would have such strong feelings for you," Sookie said; "We were _destined _to meet. I really believe that."

Bill's handsome face was very serious. "I believe it, too. And I thank God for bringing you into my life. Sookie, ever since that night, you have been embracing and accepting your telepathy. Not feeling sick or embarrassed or isolated by it, as you had when you were younger. Your fairy gifts…all of them… they are all a part of who you are. And it makes you very _special _in this world."

Sookie knew she had to make peace with her special talents. Not fearing it. There was no way she could live her Gran's gracious and quiet life of conformity. Even though she thought for a long time that would become her path.

Sookie knew Bill was right. She had a life that was full of possibilities. Different from what she had ever expected. And it all began the night she met Bill Compton.

Through her struggles in the last few weeks, Sookie had learned to channel her supernatural gifts. They had only made her stronger. Made her feel more whole as a person, now that she knew she had such extraordinary talents. She felt like she _really_ _was _overcoming her insecurities and childhood traumas. Sookie felt she could fight those feelings, finally. And fight for her all~consuming love for Bill, as well. Bill had always been in her corner. He had always believed in her.

"I would have never accepted myself, at all, if not for _you, _Bill," she said slowly.

"I probably would have _never_ _known_ what I am. I would have never known about my fae heritage without you."

"You have this _essential spark, Sookie," _he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "No matter what happens in the future, I believe it is also your _destiny _to do something incredible with that, Sookie. Because of your goodness."

Sookie thought about it for a minute. Yes, she was human. But she also had a tiny place in the supernatural world, as well. She must not forget that. Here she was, embracing Bill as her soulmate and everything they shared together in their love of one another.

"_Oh, thank you, Bill. _Essential spark? Yeah, I like that," Sookie smiled. "I hope you're right. But there are still some very human things I want to do, too. I want to take on~line classes for college. Remember when we talked about that? And I want to break into the real estate field!"

Bill chuckled. "Well then, Sookie, by all means, _do! _I don't think anyone expects you to work at _Merlotte's_ indefinitely."

"I'll bet Sam does. But I wonder, Bill…after Jackson, after the witches…how many people ~ humans and vampires~ _know _about my special gifts and my family history?"

Bill said nothing at first. He thought about Sookie's very practical question. It was something Bill had wondered about, as well. He only wished that he could hold back time and hold Sookie safe in his embrace forever.

"Sookie, I don't want you to worry," Bill said, his brows knitted together in a scowl;"I don't know the answer to your question. But I am vampire king of Louisiana now. I can keep you safe. _Better_ than I _ever_ could before. _You will be_ _safe with me, Sookie. I promise you."_

There were no secrets between them now. No covering up. No lies. It was an extraordinary feeling for Bill. He did not need to hold back anything. It was all coming from a place of complete truth. And it was the best freedom he had ever known.

Sookie had thought about Bill's new job as vampire king before, but never as to how it might impact her directly. As part fae, she still needed to be protected. Walking around in the supe world, with scores of vampires knowing who and what she is, was still a dicey proposition for them both.

For three weeks, she had not felt any threats. Her association with the Mississippi vampires and the wiccan coven of witches, had not brought any trouble to her door, so far. But that did not mean Sookie was now completely safe.

Sookie had to remember that her gift made her a major curiosity, as it had for Russell Edgington. But her gift need not render her helpless.

_Sookie knew she could do extraordinary things with her fae powers. And she could protect herself…_to a certain extent.

When she was growing up, she had always thought her unique ability was something undesirable. Like a _curse. _It had made her an outcast for most of her life. But as Bill had said, there was _no limit_ to the wonderful things Sookie could do with her gift.

Sookie knew that she and Bill had more than a fighting chance together. Their deep and abiding _love _would make them impervious and unshakable. As long as they stood fast together.

She could forget all the reasons why their relationship is not supposed to work. And only _believe _in the one reason why it will.

"I believe you…" she said. "I know I can be safe by your side, Bill…and I'm not afraid anymore." Sookie smiled.

Bill brought his forehead back to hers. "Are you sure, sweetheart?"

Sookie nodded her head. "Yes. I want us to make it through the things that are meant to tear us apart. I know we can do that, Bill." Sookie said. "I mean, you know…all this hatred and distrust that humans and vamps have for each other. There's gotta be a way to diffuse that, somehow. In the future?"

"Sookie, I can only hope that is what the future holds," he hesitated. "Not all vampires or humans will be on board. You already know too well, because of your gift, my darling, about the darkness of human nature. Because you _hear_ other people's thoughts. Their _worst _thoughts. You have had to brace yourself from it. So you know what evil things people can harbor inside themselves. Perhaps _act_ on their evil thoughts. And _I know _first hand, of course, the _darkness_ of the vampire world. Just how unforgiving and feudal this world of mine can be. Sometimes it is _beyond evil, _Sookie. There is more evil in the vampire world than you can ever imagine. I don't ever want it to touch you, again. I will spend the rest of my days making sure that it does not. I am aiming for neither human nor vampire hatred to affect us. Now that I am king and have some control over this territory, I won't allow it."

"Which finally brings us to Shelby Garrett," Sookie sighed. "What is goin' on with her?"

Bill smirked. "Ah, yes. Your friend, Shelby. Who you have known _less than _one week."

"Alright. I admit it," Sookie said; "Shelby's troubles were a cause for me to see you again."

"Do you hear me complainin'?" said Bill.

"Bill, do you think we can possibly help her?"

"Well. There is _something _definitely amiss with Mr. Leopold Mayjack," Bill said; "No vampire his age asks a human girl to help him manage a lucrative antiques business that he has presided over for a hundred years or more."

"He sells antiques, Bill?"

"Yes. He has a shop in Shreveport. And one on the coast." Bill was staring into space right then. He lifted an eyebrow. "Hmm. By the looks of his tax returns, both of his establishments seem to be doing very well. Almost _too_ well."

"Leo was so mean to Shelby just a few days ago," Sookie said; "Now he wants her to move in with him and help him run his store? Bill, does that sound right?"

Bill looked back at Sookie. It was magical to have her lying there in his arms, their legs twisted together. Her sweet breath on his face. He brushed back the golden curls from her shoulder. "Doesn't sound quite right, does it? What do you think we should do next?"

Sookie's big brown eyes grew even larger."Oh Bill, can't you _audit him_ or somethin'? Or have _somebody _do it. Any excuse to find out what's _really_ up with him!"

Bill smiled. "You know what I _really_ would like to do?"

"What?"

"Stay right here and continue to _enjoy_ the company of my shrewd, brilliant and beautiful lady."

Sookie lifted her upper body off the pillow they shared until she was balanced up on one elbow, looking deeply into Bill's eyes.

"Shrewd, am I? Brilliant?" she teased. "Boy, it's true what they say. Love _really_ _is _blind."

Their laughter echo together.

Sookie was still giggling with glee as Bill swept her up against him again and pulled her closer to his hard body. Lying down across the muslin sheets, he made her sprawl out on top of him. She saw Bill's eyes had darkened with need of her again as he cradled the back of her hand in his and claimed her lips. His tongue delving deep into her mouth, probing her, licking and tasting. Sookie moaned as Bill's hand slipped underneath her.

Feeling her bare skin, her vampire moved so quickly that she found herself on her back before she knew it.

"_This _is for _my_ Sookie..."Bill whispered. "You can thank me later..."

His tongue, starting at the hollow intent below her throat, made a long slow trail down between her breasts, descending to the valley of her navel. The ticklish sensation was just too much to bear. Bill suddenly changed his concentrating away from her midsection and began nibbling and kissing her inner thigh.

"OH God…" she moaned when he placed her leg over his shoulder, then did the same movement with her other thigh. Bill looked up at her and winked. His eyes were playful, but still held a predatory glint that made Sookie tremble with anticipation.

Yes! she thought. Her mouth was not the only place she loved to feel Bill's tongue.

He found her moist folds with ease, parting them with his nimble fingers. His tongue flicked across her sensitive bud, that was already throbbing for his touch. He circled his lips and tongue, stroking her gently. Sookie gasped and bucked, her knees tightening at Bill's ears at first, but then she quickly slacked open her legs to receive every wanton sensation that Bill elicited.. He grabbed her waist and held her steady as she would involuntarily spasm and wiggle at every deep curl of his tongue down inside her. He entered her over and over, going deeper and deeper, stiffening the circumference of his tongue as he lapped up Sookie's natural honey. He could not get enough of her. She was the sweetest, most delectable meal he had ever had. He dragged his nose along her skin, thinking, he could cherish and enjoy Sookie like this for _hours. _Now that she was his again, he thought, he would find the calm and the patience to love her _slowly and thoroughly._

Sookie cried out her pleasure again and again, her head strained into the pillow, eyes shut, chin up, back arched, her fingers stretched through his hair, to the scalp of Bill's head. She could not help it. She was utterly helpless groaning louder and louder in delight.

Bill had done this to her before, many times. But, _holy shit,_ he just seemed to get better and better at it. Now he was finally allowing her to breathe again, a little. His tongue was not so pointed, so deep … he salved at her juices, teasing her slowly, lightly increasing the pressure…building her up again.

Each time, he brought Sookie up until she went into a near frenzy, hovering on the edge, he would stop a moment and pause against her hot, quivering flesh. He continued this game for a while until Sookie begged him to end her delicious torture.

"_Ohh Bill…make me cum…make me…cum…oohhh!" _

A few more skillful twists of Bill's incredible tongue and Sookie climaxed, riveting along her fleshquake with a mind~shattering intensity. Blackness surrounded her for a few moments as Bill never stopped sucking her. He stayed with her, pulling on her, fusing his mouth to her, until she believed he had all but turned her inside out. After what seemed an eternity, Bill finally took mercy on her, and through her surrendering whimpers, Sookie slowly drifted back down to earth.

She felt absolutely no pain when Bill bit one side of her engorged nether lips, sucking her blood deep into his ravenous mouth.

As she descended back into the world, back into consciousness, she heard Bill's groans of utter satisfaction with her blood, her hips still perched up from the mattress, her legs still dangling across his shoulders, his hands full squeezing her bottom.

Sookie went limp across him. She could not move. Total satisfaction but total exhaustion.

She was in and out of a twilight sleep as she felt Bill gently easing her thighs to the bed, then healing and sealing the fang wounds he had made.

And before she completely drifted off to sleep, she felt him licking her clean.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Much later, Sookie awoke to the sound of loud voices coming from downstairs.

She rolled over and sat up quickly in confusion, rubbing her eyes, realizing that Bill was not in bed beside her. He had placed her underneath the warm coverlet. The room was still cocooned in shadows.

"_Bill? Bill?"_

She glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand. It was just after four o'clock.

"_Bill?"_

Sookie ran into the bathroom. Bill was not there. She could not find her tee shirt, so she pulled on Bill's dress shirt, buttoning it up, then hopped into her black shorts. She opened the doors to the master suite and hurried out, running barefoot towards the second floor landing. She was halfway down the stairs and ready to call out his name again, when she stopped and saw the cause of the commotion.

The double doors to Bill's office were opened wide. Several of the perimeter guards from outside were standing in the doorway, their automatic rifles ready.

Sookie could see Bill sitting at his desk, wearing the navy silk robe she had seen him wearing three weeks ago. The expression on his face, Sookie recognized as not being very pleased, at all. The tiny figure of a woman, wearing a green trench coat, was standing up in front of his desk.

She was ranting and raving, her arms waving around wildly in the air.

"_I just need for you to do something!" _the woman was saying. "_She's my niece and I love her very much! She calls me up in the middle of the damned night telling me that awful bastard hit her! I don't know what else he's doin' to her. And the police won't help me. You are his King! What are you goin' to do about it?" _

Sookie squinted at the woman. She had not seen her for a very long time.

It was her 5th grade Social Studies teacher. Melba Montgomery.

Shelby Garrett's aunt.

[end of Chapter 7.…..to be continued…..]


End file.
